The Four New Warblers
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: Set before Sectionals. Rachel has had enough. She isn't herself, at school anyway. Quitting Glee club, she takes three very talent members with her to the Warblers. Puckleberry, Klaine, Wevid.
1. Decisions

**Title: The Four New Warblers**

**Author: SmilesforCrayonsxx**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Rachel / Puck**

**Genre: Romance / Friendship**

**Word Count: 6,204**

**Summary: Set before Sectionals, Rachel has enough. She isn't herself, at school anyway. Quitting the Glee club right before Sectionals, she takes three very talented members with her to the Warblers. Puckleberry, Pucklecherryford friendship. Hummelberry friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the storyline. That's it. And my own OOC characters. Ryan Murphy owes Glee and its characters. CP Coulter owns some of the characters, I'm just borrowing them. CP Coulter also owns the House names. Again, just borrowing.**

**Note: Katherine, Tabitha, Harvey and Medel do not exist in my Warbler world ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>**PROLOGE**<strong>

A few things are _very _wrong in my, Rachel Barbra Berry, life.

Finn lost his virginity. To Santana. The girl that taunts me. How fucking could he? I mean, he was eating out of the palm of my hand when I was with Jesse and now I find that that he slept with that _slut_? Like Mercedes would say, hell to the _no_. Enough is a _fucking_ enough. I'm _done_ putting up with Finn. And I'm _definitely_ going to break up with him.

As for Glee club, I'm not singing a solo this year. He gave Sam and _Quinn_ the duet. I mean, Quinn? Are you _kidding_ me? Is Mr. Schue _trying_ to make us lose? And Santana? Really? Giving the biggest bully in Glee club a _solo_? What the hell dude? So I'm quitting Glee for favoritism. And going over to the Warblers.

Yes, the Dalton Academy Warblers. Well, not Dalton Academy anymore. I got Wes, David and Thad, the boys that run the Warblers, to change it. I was welcomed by the Warblers, happily. As were three of my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>**CHAPTER ONE**<strong>

Rachel Berry woke up, smiling. She couldn't remember the last time that she could _actually_ say, without lying, that she was _actually_ happy. Well, when she, Mike, Matt and Puck became best friends. And when she and Puck went out. But other than that, it must be a couple of years. Her happiness was caused by the fact that she _finally _broke up with Finn Hudson, as Puck would say.

She threw on her clothes that she _never_ worn to school, which consisted of a floral empire cami from American Eagle, dark wash demin midi shorts and black t-strap sandals. She put on smoky eye-shadow and black eyeliner, leaving the rest of her face looking natural. Her dads were away for yet _another_ business trip, a six month one in this case, so Rachel ate quickly and ran outside to hop in Puck's old Chevy pick-up.

"Finally took our advice, Berry?" Puck smirked when he got a good look at her clothing choice. Rachel glared at Puck. "Shut up and drive," she said, then started singing "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna, causing Mike and Matt, who sat in the backseat, to laugh.

"I'm sending a picture to Kurt, he'd be proud if he was here," Mike said, snapping a picture of Rachel and sending it to the boy at Dalton Academy. Rachel smiled at the comments the boys were throwing out there and felt confident about her clothes that she hadn't shown anyone but Mike, Matt, Kurt and Puck, who liked her clothes the most.

"Though I am going to miss looking up those short-ass skirts," Puck smirked, earning a hit in the chest by a tiny, yet powerful hand. The other boys chuckled in the backseat, earning death glares that scared them half to death. "Shut the fuck up Puckerman!" Rachel yelled when she jumped out of the old, red pick-up, then started running in the parking lot.

Puck hopped out next, while Mike and Matt were struggling with the doors, and chased after his best friend. They ran around the parking lot until Rachel crashed into an abnormally large teenager. "Oh my gosh, I'm sor-, oh it's just you," Rachel said awkwardly. She started to walk away but a hand violently jerked her wrist back.

She was now facing the giant, Finn Hudson. "Look Rachel, let's get back together, I'm sorry for sleep-" he was cut off by a small knee hitting his croutch. "First off, don't touch me. Second, I dump you. And lastly, this is the happiest I've been since a _very_ long time and _you _are certainly _not_ going to rain on my fucking parade." Rachel said, walking off.

She was greeted by three amused looks. "Nice going, Berry," Puck said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at the mohawked boy and smirked. "Got what he deserved," she shrugged, walking off to her locker.

Rachel had a free period, since the language courses didn't have anything advanced enough for her so she went to the auditorium and threw her backpack in the first row. She made sure no one was around and then she started singing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
><em>  
><em>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>_  
><em>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.<br>_  
><em>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
><em>  
><em>You can break everything I am<br>_  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<br>_  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<br>_  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<br>_  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<br>_  
><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>

_As the smoke clears  
><em>  
><em>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>_  
><em>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed<br>_  
><em>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<br>_  
><em>You can take everything I have<br>_  
><em>You can break everything I am<br>_  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<br>_  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<br>_  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<br>_  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<br>_  
><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
><em>  
><em>Watch you disappear yeah<br>_  
><em>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down<br>_  
><em>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have  
><em>  
><em>You can break everything I am<br>_  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<br>_  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<br>_  
><em>Ohh<br>_  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<br>_  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<br>_  
><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>_  
><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>_  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

As Rachel sang, all she could think of was Finn, Karofsky, Santana and Quinn. They keep tearing her down but Rachel Berry was done. Done with feeling like she doesn't belong.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was sitting in his and Reed's shared dorm room, finishing his mountain of homework when <em>Defying Gravity<em> started playing, indicating that Rachel was calling him. "My now fashionable dear!" Kurt exclaimed into his iPhone. "Hello to you to handsome," Rachel said jokingly. Kurt smiled, it was good to hear a happy Rachel again, she was wasting her tears on his douche of a step-brother. "What do I owe the pleasure of having to speak to my best friend?" Kurt asked, forgetting about his homework.

There was a brief silence an then Rachel shouted happily, "I quit Glee!" Kurt's mouth hung up. _Rachel Berry quit glee?_ Then Kurt sighed. "Do _not_ tell me that it just temporary again," Kurt puffed. He could almost hear the frown in Rachel's voice, "Nope, this is my final good-bye to New Directions. I finally decided I'd be happier if I just sing on my own with people that actually like me," Rachel said, making her speech short and sweet. Kurt was surprised that he could hear the smile in her voice.

"What did the handsome boys that follow you around say about it?" Kurt asked nervously. Rachel laughed at the name. "I don't know what _Noah, Mike and Matt_ said about it. And they do _not_ follow me around. They aren't Finn when he was with Bitch Number Uno," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Kurt chuckled a bit. "You've been hanging out with Puck too much. He's rubbing off on you," Kurt commented. Rachel rolled her eyes and let herself blush, knowing that Kurt couldn't see her.

"So back to you quitting Glee club, how _did _you excatly do it _this_ time?" Kurt asked. Rachel smirked. "I walked in, annouced that I was quitting forever, got some hurtful remarks throw at me but I'm not letting those... _people_ get to me. Mr. Schue tried to yell at me and I just told him to fuck off. Mike, Noah and Matt were speechless and I walked out. Then I got in my car and drove..." Rachel trailed off. Kurt's cheek drew air into them. "Where'd you drive to?" he asked. Rachel laughed nervously. "Uh, come downstairs?" it came out more as a nervous question, though it was suppose to be a statement.

Kurt sighed and open his door, walking down the hallway and to the stairs. Sure enough, Rachel was standing in the middle of the foyer, phone clutched in her hand with the Tweedles poking her. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend, walking down the stairs gracefully to go greet the petite brunette.

"Hello my dear. Oh, I still can't get over your wonderful clothes!" Kurt exclaimed. Rachel giggled. "Why thank you Kurtie. I love your uniform," Rachel commented, playing with his tie. Kurt slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Rachel!" Wes and David shouted together, emerging from their shared room. "They sound like the Tweedles," Rachel commented to Kurt. Then the Tweedles reappeared. "Someone call us?" Ethan asked. "Because we are sure we heard our name," Evan finished. Rachel rolled her eyes and got up to hug the four boys. "What goes on, Winsor House? Rachel asked. They all half-heartily shrugged saying the usual mountains of homework and Nerf ambushes.

Loud pounding came from the front door. Kurt's elegant eyebrows scrunched together and got up to answer the door. When he opened the door he was barreled by an angry and concerned Noah Puckerman. "Where is she?" he demanded instead of asked. "Specify, please?" Kurt pretended to not know. That only made Puck angrier. "Stop shitting with me Hummel! Where the fuck is Rachel?" Puck demanded once more. Kurt pursed his lips. "Why do you assume that I know where she is?" the blue-eyed boy asked, crossing his arms. Puck glared harder. "Because she always comes here when she has to tell you something big. Now where is she?" Puck demanded once more. Kurt rolled his eyes and motioned towards the other room.

Mike and Matt showed up then, both panting. "This way boys to the lovely girl," Kurt said, leading the three boys to the common room. "H-hey guys. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked awkwardly, looking down. Puck crossed his arms. "Oh, you know how much I _love_ to drive an hour to see where my missing best friend is," the mohawked boy answered. "What the fuck Rachel? Why'd you quit Glee?" Puck asked, not letting the brunette answer. She shrugged in reply. "New Directions is a mess. I mean, we have a lot of talent but we don't show it. I mean, I would have preferred my singing at Sectionals but Mercedes or Tina could've sung. _You_ should be singing also. Mr. Schue bases everything off of who he likes, not their talent level; so, I quit," Rachel explained her reasoning.

"She kind of has a point," Matt butted in. Puck silenced the chocolate jock with a glare. "We already lost Kurt, and now you too? We don't stand a chance to these guys anymore," Puck sighed, rubbing his mohawk. Rachel twisted her cheek to the side. Then Mike spoke up, "So you're done singing Rachel?" Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together. "I still am..." Rachel paused her eyes brightening up as she faced the Dalton boys that how now made a crowd. "For a different group."

Eyes widened and the Warblers erupted into murmurs. That's when Wes, one of the leaders of the Warblers, spoke up. "As much as we want you, and trust me, we _really_ do, we can't. Any Dalton students are allowed to be in the Warblers," he explained, hoping that yelling wouldn't be involved. "Then we'll change it," Rachel stated simply. Wes raised his eyebrow. "And how do you suppose we can do that?" he asked incredulously. Rachel smiled slyly, "My daddies would be delighted to fund a very talented group of musicians. They are huge supporters of the arts and are willing to pay _anything_ to hear their little girl sing," she replied.

Wes's other eyebrow came up. "The cost to fund a glee club is expensive," he informed her. She shrugged, "They have money." Wes nodded. "You should probably call them to comfirm first before we all get excited," David stated. Rachel nodded, walking out the door, her iPhone in her hand.

"Can she even sing?" a young Warbler spoke up. Kurt, Puck, Mike and Matt all shared a look and bursted out laughing, startling the boys around them. "She could sing like you couldn't believe," Puck stated, proud of his girl. Wait no, his best friend. "She can't be _that_ good," the same Warbler argued back. Puck glared at him. "Just wait until you get your mind blown," he bit back, making the younger boy shut up.

Rachel came back with a frown on her face. Then her face brightened up. "They said yes!" she said, jumping up and down. Kurt started jumping up and down with Rachel, chanting, "Now we can sing Wicked again!" The Warblers groaned, hitting their foreheads with their palms. Blaine, who was taking a quick nap, came down to see what the ruckus was all about. "What did I miss?" he asked Kurt, who at this point had stopped jumping up and down. Kurt grinned at his very undapperlike apperence. Blaine's curls were a mess, his uniform was crooked, his jacket was gone and his sleeves were rolled up. Blaine let out a big yawn, cupping his hand over his mouth. Kurt chuckled and then explained to him what happened with fixing his uniform but left his hair because it looked adorable.

"So Rachel's joining the Warblers?" Blaine asked, summing up Kurt's explanation. Kurt nodded, a huge smile on his face. Blaine leaned in closer, so their noses were almost touching. "I'll tell you one thing," Blaine said, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "We're going to crush New Directions at Sectionals." Kurt chuckled, though he knew that his friends wouldn't be happy if they lost but he had his four, true best friends here so none of it really mattered.

"You get to witness, hands on, the sexual tension that the Warblers and Windsor house has to deal with every day," the couple heard Wes tell Rachel, Mike, Matt and Puck. "Dapper Duck and Scarf Boy over there are always eye-fucking each other," they heard Nick scoff. The four teens from McKinely chuckled, shaking their heads at the Warbler's comments. Kurt bitch-glared at Wes and Nick. Blaine chuckled at the winces.

"So I'm guessing there's going to be an emergency Warbler meeting?" Jeff asked. Wes, David and Thad nodded, making phone calls to Stuart and Hanover houses for the Warblers. Blaine went back upstairs to got get his blazer while as the rest of the Windsor Warblers started towards the Warbler room.

Rachel looked over at Puck, Mike and Matt with puppy eyes. "Will you _please_ join?" Rachel pleaded. Mike chuckled a little bit but Matt and Puck looked seriously. "I don't know Rach..." Matt said. Puck spoke up next, "There's no way in _hell _that I am wearing _that_," he said. "Plus, I don't want to betray New Directions." Rachel glared at him and turned to Mike. "You'd join right Mike?" Rachel asked with huge puppy eyes. Mike could resist. "I-I guess..." Mike struttered.

Rachel's face brightened up and she took Mike's hand. "Well, we'll see you two tomorrow," Rachel said, skipping away with Mike. Matt looked at Puck. "You're going to give in," he commented. Puck glared at him and walked towards Rachel. "Fine Berry, we'll go. Just don't expect me to wear that uniform. I still have to be Puckarous," he said, making Rachel roll her eyes.

The four McKinely students walked into the Warbler room, which was already full of boys dressed in Dalton Academy uniforms. Rachel found a seat next to Kurt and Blaine. The Warbler room was filled with murmur and questions. Then Wes banged his gavel. "Attention Warblers," no one listened to him. Wes banged his gavel two more times before shouting, "Be _quiet_!" Rachel smirked.

"Well, there is some big news. The Dalton Academy Warblers are now not Dalton Academy anymore. We also welcome four new people to try out for the Warblers," Wes announced. The Warbler room blew up in questions. Wes shouted again and the room fell silent. Wes yelled again and the room felt silent. "Rachel?" it was David who spoke this time. "Where are you?" he asked, not being able to see the tiny brunette in the sea of boys. "Here!" she called out, standing up. All of the Warblers who weren't in Windsor House did a doubletake. _Why is a _girl_ trying out for _the Warblers_?_ "The floor is yours," Wes said. The room was quiet and Rachel took a deep breath.

[_Rachel,_ Everyone]

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
><em>  
><em>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>_  
><em>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong<br>_  
><em>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>

_You're on your knees  
><em>  
><em>Begging, "Please<br>_  
><em>Stay with me"<br>_  
><em>But honestly<br>_  
><em>I just need to be<br>_  
><em>A little crazy<em>

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "what the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about...

_If you love me  
><em>  
><em>If you hate me<br>_  
><em>You can't save me<br>_  
><em>Baby, baby<br>_  
><span>All my life I've been good<span>

But now...

What the hell?

_What?_

What?

_What?_

What the hell?

_So what if I go out on a million dates?  
><em>  
><em>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>_  
><em>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<br>_  
><em>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<em>

You're on your knees

Begging, "Please

Stay with me"

But honestly

I just need to be

A little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

_All I want is to mess around  
><em>  
><em>And I don't really care about...<em>

_If you love me  
><em>  
><em>If you hate me<br>_  
><em>You can't save me<br>_  
><em>Baby, baby<br>_  
><em>All my life I've been good<br>_  
><em>But now...<br>_  
><em>What the hell?<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la  
><em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa<br>_  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la<br>_  
><em>Whoa, whoa<em>

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
><em>  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>_  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<br>_  
><em>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about...

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me  
><em>  
><em>If you hate me<br>_  
><em>You can't save me<br>_  
><em>Baby, baby<br>_  
><em>(If you love me)<br>_  
><span>All my life I've been good<span>

But now...

What the hell?

_La, la, la, la, la, la  
><em>  
><span>La, la, la, la, la, la<span>

Rachel was laughing and smiling at the end of the song. "All in favor of Rachel joining the Warblers?" Thad asked. Many 'I's chorused. Wes banged his gavel. "Next up is..." Wes paused not knowing. "Me," Puck stood up. "Uh, okay, next up is Puck," Wes announced. Puck was wishing he had his guitar right now but he'd survive. "Uh, Rach, can you help me out with this one?" Puck asked then whispered her the song. She smiled and nodded, getting up with Puck.

[_Puck,_ Rachel,** All**]

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
><em>  
><em>There was only you and me<br>_  
><em>We were young and wild and free <em>

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
><em>  
><em>We bin down that road before<br>_  
><em>But that's over now<br>_  
><em>You keep me comin' back for more <em>

**Baby you're all that I want  
><strong>  
><strong>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>**  
><strong>I'm findin' it hard to believe<br>**  
><strong>We're in heaven<br>**  
><strong>And love is all that I need<br>**  
><strong>And I found it there in your heart<br>**  
><strong>It isn't too hard to see<br>**  
><strong>We're in heaven <strong>

Oh - once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down 

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

**N' baby you're all that I want  
><strong>  
><strong>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>**  
><strong>I'm findin' it hard to believe<br>**  
><strong>We're in heaven<br>**  
><strong>And love is all that I need<br>**  
><strong>And I found it there in your heart<br>**  
><strong>It isn't too hard to see<br>**  
><strong>We're in heaven<strong>

_I've been waitin' for so long  
><em>  
><span>For something to arrive<span>

**For love to come along**

Now our dreams are comin' true

_Through the good times and the bad  
><em>  
><strong>Ya - I'll be standin' there by you<strong>

The Warbler cheered, some having tears in their eyes or falling down their cheeks. "_Wow_. All in favor of Puck joined the Warblers?" Wes asked. Everyone said 'I', the Tweedles chanting it. Puck smiled and sat down. Matt stood up, blowing out the air in his cheeks. "Uh, I'm next," he said. The three boys sitting at the table nodded. "I need someone who could rape Lupe Fiasco's part," Matt added quietly. Brock got up and Matt told him the song. Brock nodded and Matt started.

[_Matt,_ **Brock, **All]

_If you asked me what's on my mind you probably won't believe it  
><em>  
><em>Cause if life was one big pool I'd be in the deep end<br>_  
><em>So I play my role and never ever speak it<br>_  
><em>Like a secret<br>_  
><em>And all the while you just just to figure me out<em>

But you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

And you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

And you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

_Well ask me a question I tell you no lies  
><em>  
><em>Cause there's nothing to hide my souls in my eyes<br>_  
><em>And I'm ahead of my time but I cannot rewind<br>_  
><em>The only thing I fear is the mirror in my bathroom<br>_  
><em>People look and try to see a disguise<br>_  
><em>But there is nothing that nobody can't see in light<br>_  
><em>If it's a song with a rhyme or a verse with a line<br>_  
><em>Then you wanna stay in my mind<em>

But you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

And you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

And you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

**Uh, who else but Brock else  
><strong>  
><strong>You know I got two belts the black and the white one<br>**  
><strong>I begin and I master<br>**  
><strong>I see in my eye glasses<br>**  
><strong>But they sayin' what I'm seeing through is false like Ross<br>**  
><strong>I can hear him through the wall like walk<br>**  
><strong>This way they tryin' to dissuade my thoughts<br>**  
><strong>I'm a slave to myself and disobey my boss<br>**  
><strong>It's all in disarray this parade I walk<br>**  
><strong>They get amazed when they catch a chain I toss<br>**  
><strong>Amidst dis array of different ways I talk<br>**  
><strong>And it hangs from your brain if my chain you caught<br>**  
><strong>Like I cough without covering my mouth<br>**  
><strong>I tip the scales like the King of the south<br>**  
><strong>Forgot that I was fat I lost my way<br>**  
><strong>But now I'm back looking for the shade I sought<br>**  
><strong>And not wonders, Scott Summers<br>**  
><strong>So don't make me take off my stunners<br>**  
><strong>Matty Ray you know you got my numbers<br>**  
><strong>And them there can't see us like hunters<strong>

But you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

And you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

And you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

_La la la la la  
><em>  
><em>Oh yeah<br>_  
><em>La la la la la<br>_  
><em>You can't see past my shades<br>_  
><em>La la la la la<br>_  
><em>You can't see past my shades<em>

But you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

And you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

And you can't see past my shades

Past my shades

Past my shades

The Warblers clapped. "You didn't tell me you could rap!" Kurt said, giving Matt a playful evil-eye. Matt shrugged. "No one thinks I talk 'cept for you guys," he reminded the blue-eyed boy. Kurt nodded. "All in favor of Matt joining the Warblers?" David asked. Many 'I's sounded. "Excellent," Wes said, banging his gavel. "And Mike's last," Wes announced. Mike stood up. "Uh, I'm kind of more of a dancer then a singer," Mike explained. Wes and David shared a look and motioned for him to start.

Mike's dancing skills were better than ever. He was so graceful. It was amazing that he had no music to dance to yet he was in a nice rhythm. He finished and all the Warblers hooted. "Maybe he could teach us some moves," Flint said. Mike smiled and nodded. "All in favor of Mike joining the Warblers?" Thad asked. Many 'I's and the Tweedles and Reed were dancing, until Reed slipped and faceplanted into the ground. "Dammit Reed," Kurt rolled his eyes and took out his emergency Reed injury kit and wiped up Reed's nose bleed.

"We need to start talking about Sectionals," David announced after Reed's nose bleed stopped. David looked at the four former New Directions members. "Do you know anything that_ might_ help up with Sectionals?" David asked. Matt and Mike shrugged while Puck and Rachel smirked. "We're only going to have to face the oldies. Rulebook says that you need twelve members to perform, New Directions only has seven since Noah, Mike, Matt, Kurt and I aren't with them anymore," Rachel explained.

"Oh, and I also have an idea for Sectionals," she added. "Proceed," Thad confirmed. Rachel smiled. "Blaine can sing _Moves Like Jagger _with us backing him up and then maybe someone could have a duet or solo. Also Mike could probably put together a cool dance number for _Moves Like Jagger_," Rachel said. Wes, David and Thad agreed, as well as the rest of the Warblers. "Who would like to sing a solo or duet?" Wes asked. Many Warblers rose their hands. "We'll have duels," Wes decided, banging his gavel against the wood.

And with that, the meeting was disbanded. All the Warblers who didn't know Rachel, Puck, Mike and Matt went over to them and introduced themselves. After they were done, they left the Warbler room. Rachel noticed the pair of devious smiles on the Twins faces and her eyes widened. "Take cover!" she yelled, diving behind a couch, dodging a Nerf shot. "Oww!" Rachel heard Wes and David cry out in pain. "Stop! You're messing up my hair, you idiots!" Kurt screeched, joining Rachel behind the couch.

Kurt and Rachel crawled as the Nerf war continued and finally made it out of the now hectic Warbler room. "Welcome to the Warblers," Kurt said, still watching the Tweedles shoot Puck, Mike and Matt. "I now kind of regret it," Rachel laughed as she and Kurt walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: Skyscraper - Demi Lovato, What the Hell - Avril Lavigne, Heaven - Eric Clapton [such a beautiful song :')], Past My Shades - B.O.B. (feat. Lupe Fiasco<strong>

**Hello dearies! :) I just thought of this brilliant idea so I put it on paper [haha no I mean the computer]. Next chapter will up sooner or later, I have another fanfics, stories on Fictionpress and my busy social life to juggle. :D**

**xoxo,**

**GossipGirl - just kidding,**

**xoxo,**

**Crayonsxx**


	2. Rachel Berry Is Back, Bitch

**A/N: *gets hit with tomatoes and such* Yeah, I know I suck...I really didn't expect to post the next chapter like seven months after the first chapter...hehe...Time flies, I guess? I got sidetracked with other stuff but now I'm here to make up for all the lost time. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys are majorally amazing and I love all of you (in a platonic way...hehe *shifty eyes*)...ANYWAYY...Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you Chapter 2 of The Four New Warblers. You're welcome ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything...except for my OOCs...No song ownership nor do I own Glee. Truth be told, I haven't watched that show in mad long...**

* * *

><p>Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was her back. Maybe it was her bed; it was more uncomfortable than it was usually. Whatever it was, it wasn't a typical thing.<p>

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, taking in the morning sun. Shifting around, she noticed that she had no covers. She also decided to acknowledge the fact that this wasn't her bed. It was a couch, a nice velvet couch that had felt nice against her sunkissed skin. This couch was the couch in the Kurt and Blaine's room at Dalton fucking Academy.

"Well, good morning Sunshine!" a mock-cheery voice sung. "Thank you fot _finally_ gracing us with your presence."

"Fuck you Thad," Rachel mumbled as she streched.

"Love you too, Rach, love you too," Thad shot back.

Rachel got up off of the pleasant velvet couch and wandered over to the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess, like a freaking halo around her head, and her clothes were all slightly disoriented. But honestly, she couldn't care less.

"What are you even doing in Blaine and Kurt's room anyway?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"I was put on Rachel Watch while everybody went to grab some breakfast before class," Thad answered coolly. "Oh, and by the way, Puck, Mike and Matt said to get ready to leave because you guys are leaving right when they get back from the café. Lucky you."

Rachel cocked her head and stuck out her tongue at her friend. Thad returned the gesture just as childishly. Pouting, Rachel ran her hands through the knots of her tangled hair, attempting to find some redemption for her silky locks. All the sudden, the door creeked open revealing none other than Puck, Matt and Mike.

"G'morning Rachie," Matt greeted her, kiss the top of her head delicately, like a parent kissing a small child.

"Top of the mornin' to 'ya," Mike giggled, embracing his best friend.

"Hey Rach," Puck said gently, offering a small smile.

Rachel smiled pleadingly and her friends all narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"Do we _have_ to go to school today?" Rachel whined.

"Well, well, well, I must say, the tables have _turned_. I'll remember the next time you start to lecture me on the importance of school and education," Puck remarked. "And yes, we _do_ have to go to school today."

Rachel groaned but resisted to urge to stomp her foot. Sure, she was acting like a spoiled brat but she wouldn't go as far as stomping her foot. That shit's just not cool.

"C'mon princess, let's bounce," Mike said, placing a hand on her back and guiding her out, earning a glare from the small brunette.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered her fourth period class quietly, taking the seat right next to the door. She certainly did <em>not<em> want to be in school when New Directions figured out that she wasn't kidding when she said she was quitting. Rachel didn't think they would take it well; they never did, even when she was just being a _tad_ dramatic. And she had every right to be dramatic. Mr. Schue wasn't a fair teacher: it was obvious he had favorites.

Rachel bit on her thumbnail nervously, ignoring the glares that were boring through the back of head from Mercedes and Tina. She sunk down deeper into her chair, biting on her lip. She knew she should be flipping them the birdie right now but she couldn't. She felt a sense of guilt and almost remorse for dumping New Directions for their competition and then forcing Puck, Matt and Mike to do the same when they were perfectly content with where they were. Maybe it was a terrible idea. It was one of those impulsive, in-the-moment ideas that ended out being a complete disaster in the end. Whatever the case was, Rachel was rethinking her decision.

Then again, what had New Direction ever done for her? Lost her Regionals, teased and bullied her mercilessly, constantly put her down and didn't appreciate her talent, that's what. Same with Noah, Matt and Mike. No one has even heard Matt sing other than Puck, Mike, Rachel and the Warblers. Mike's dancing skills definitely weren't displayed; New Direction's dancing was atrocious. Puck barely got to sing, meanwhile his voice was amazing. Rachel honestly believe that he was a better singer than Finn.

All of the sudden, Rachel sat up in her seat and turned around and threw the nastiest glare she could muster at Mercedes and Tina. They looked ataken back and Rachel glared even harder, if that was even humanly possible. Rachel turned back around and smirked to herself. She knew she had made the right decision when she decided to go over to the Warblers. New Directions could go fuck themselves for all she cared. Rachel Berry was back, bitch.

* * *

><p>Rachel practically skipped to Puck's rusty pickup, completely delighted with herself. Mike raised an eyebrow at her.<p>

"What happened to the 'do we _have_ to go to school'?" Mike smirked at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes in returned. "I figured out that I made that right decision and you guys too. None of us were ever apperciated in Glee club. It was just a matter of time before New Directions was going to go down in flames. We were just lucky enough to get out before the fire started," Rachel said, leaning again the passenger seat.

Mike nodded in agreement. "I'm just happy that I'll be _finally_ be able to dance and have a crew that's willing to," Mike smiled dreamily. "Did you see the looks on their faces? I swear, in New Directions we never, _ever_ looked _that_ excited to do something, especially dancing."

Before Rachel could respond, Puck and Matt arrived, Puck with his worn guitar case.

"Ready to go?" he asked, unlocking his truck.

The four best friends climbed into the automobile, ready to go to Dalton for their first practice as official member of the Warblers. The drive to Dalton seemed to take forever, despite the fact that it only took a mere half-an-hour where as it usually took forty-five minutes. Rachel practically fell out of the car when Puck came to a complete stop, not even parked.

"Holy fucking shit, Rachel!" Puck yelled, getting out of the car and ran over to the tiny brunette.

"I'm good!" she confirmed, jumping up wildly.

Puck glared at her icily. "You fucking idiot! You could've gotten yourself killed! What's gotten into you lately?" he scolded.

Rachel wrinkled her nose at him. "You sound like my dads," she mumbled.

"Rachel, this isn't funny! This is serious shit! You could've died!" Mike joined in.

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry for jumping out of the car like an animal, I promise I won't do it again!" Rachel surrendered, throwing her arms in the air to enhance her exasperation.

Puck's glare didn't falter as Rachel scurried away, running towards the Windsor House to go meet Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David. He could see that Kurt was yelling at her for her recklessness as well as David and Wes while Blaine's features were only laced with sincere concern. Puck eyed Kurt as he threw Rachel into his chest dramatically. He expected nothing less from Kurt.

"Okay, time to let go Hummel, you're going to kill her," Puck stepped in, glaring at the blue-eyed boy as he took Rachel into his own arms.

Kurt pouted adorabily and asked Blaine to pass his phone. Blaine gave him a weird look and passed the boy his iPhone reluctantly. Kurt smiled evilly and snapped a picture of Puck and Rachel cuddling in the middle of the common room.

"Kurt!" Rachel screeched with disbelief.

Kurt's mouth dropped into the shape of an 'o' and backed away as Rachel charged towards him, Puckerman hot on her heels. Kurt took off into a full sprint, racing up the stairs and towards his room.

"Blaine! Save me!" they heard him scream from the hallway of the second floor.

Blaine sighed and run up the stairs to go save his young 'friend' from the wrath of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. Wes, David, Mike and Matt followed, wanting to see what Rachel and Puck were doing to Kurt. Something probably extremely unpleasant, well for Kurt anyway.

The four of them found Rachel on top of Kurt, who was lying on his stomach, tying his hands with rope, no one knew where she got it from, while Blaine was trying to pull her off and Puck laughing at the whole scene while he was trying to prying Blaine off of Rachel.

"What the hell is going on here?" David voiced the question that everyone was thinking.

Rachel didn't answer, too concentrated on tying Kurt up. David looked at Blaine and Puck for the answer to his question but they had no answer. They had really no idea what Rachel was planning to do. Something odd, painful and hilarious all mixed into one.

"What is going on here?" the teenagers heard a strong, steady, demanding voice ask from behind.

"Uh, hi Mr. Lee," Wes greeted innocently.

"You know I do not like repeating myself," Mr. Lee said. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Thompson, Mr. Tyler, who are these children?"

Puck raised an eyebrow when Mr. Lee said 'children.' He certainly was _not_ a child. He made not be eighteen but he most definitely could not be called a child.

"Um, these are friends of ours," Wes spoke up. "She, Rachel, was just showing us something..."

Mr. Lee raised an eyebrow. "And just what was that?" he questioned.

"Um, what are you doing in Winsor anyway, Mr. Lee?" Blaine changed the topic skillfully.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson, I was wondering where Mr. Tyler was, and sure enough here he is," Mr. Lee answered, seemingly to be oblivious to the change of topics. "And here we are, looking at a girl, Rachel?, tying up one of my students." Oblivious, my ass.

"You see, sir, I was simply tying Kurt up because he wanted to show us all how to untie yourself. He was showing us for safety purposes, sir," Rachel improvised smoothly, her voice never faltering.

Mr. Lee raised an eyebrow. "You really expect me to believe that?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, it's true," Mike chimed in.

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. David, a word," he said and reluctantly turned his heel, David following immediately.

As soon as Mr. Lee and David were out of sight and hearing distance, Puck turned to Blaine, Wes and Kurt. "Who the _fuck_ was that?" he demanded.

"Calculus and Trigonometry teacher," Blaine explained.

"He's probably begging David to join the Mathletes again," Wes rolled his eyes.

"David is one of the best math students at Dalton," Blaine explained. "He has 99.4 average."

Matt and Puck's eyes both widened.

"How can it be _that_ high?" Matt protested.

"I seriously need him as a tutor," Puck agreed, causing Rachel and Mike to glare at him. "What?"

"You are the worst person to tutor! You refuse to learn anything! It's like your immune to learning!" Rachel argued, Mike nodding.

"Oh come on! I can't be the _worst_ person to tutor," Puck countered.

Mike scoffed in return. "Oh, yes you can!" he retorted.

Puck glared at Mike and Rachel, who glared back even harder. "Bite me," Puck scoffed.

"Happily," Rachel returned darkly, approaching Puck.

Eyes opened wide, Puck backed away cautiously. Rachel charged forward, sending the mohawked boy into a full out sprint.

"I didn't mean literally!" Puck squealed as he ran down the hallway of the second floor of Windsor House, Rachel hot on his heels.

Mike rolled his eyes while Wes doubled over in laughter. Kurt and Matt went to go help poor Puck and Blaine just watched in amusement. As soon as Matt and Kurt caught up to Rachel, she went on a biting rampage, biting any limb that came in a three inch radius of her.

"Goddamn! Do you have rabies or something?" Kurt glared at the girl, cradling his bit pinky.

Rachel smiled mischievously at her friend and continued to chase Puckerman. Mike and Wes laughed slightly when Puck let out a yelp when Rachel almost bit him.

"You have odd friends," Wes whispered to Mike.

Mike nodded in agreement and said, "You too."

Wes raised his eyebrows and nodded vigorously. "Well that makes us better as a group," Wes said.

Mike twisted his cheek to the side and nodded thoughtfully. "You do know we'll kill at Sectionals, right?" Mike said cockily.

"Oh don't worry, I'm well aware," Wes smirked.

Mike smiled, completely satisfied with the series of events that had recently occurred. He was finally going to be recognized for his dancing and wouldn't have to hide in the background. He was going to be the spotlight for once in his life, something he's dreamed of for so long. He had never been able to show his skills. Now, thanks to Rachel and her brilliant ideas, he would be able to.

Mike also had to give the Warblers some credit. They looked absolutely ecstatic when Rachel suggested that they could a big dance number in with _Moves Like Jagger_. Their looks had mirrored what Mike was feeling: pure excitement. Mike had a feeling he was going to love being part of the Warblers because they were so open-minded. It was never like that in New Directions. And now finally, here it is, right there in front of him. When the members of New Directions said that being apart of that club, that family, was like being apart of something special. He never really fully understood it, but now he is.

Jeff ran to tell them that Warblers practice had started soon. Mike was brought back into real world and head Wes curse when he checked the time. The other Asian started going crazy, running around frantically, like a chicken with its head cut off, in search for David, the person that he couldn't do without. He couldn't even go five minutes without his best friend, or Wes' closeted gay lover, as Kurt liked to call David.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friend and ushered the others to the Warbler room, leaving Wes to search for David. Rachel and Kurt quietly discussed what her version on the Warbler's uniform would look like.

"Same blazer, tie and white button-up with a skirt and heels?" Rachel suggested.

Kurt twisted his cheek to the side, looking deep in thought. "Possibly...Maybe a thinner tie and the skirt would be short, like a private school uniform's," Kurt said.

Rachel shrugged. "I'll worry about this later," she said.

"So, how _are_ going to get Puck into a Dalton uniform for Sectionals, anyway?" Kurt asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I have my ways," Rachel smirked cheekily, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Kurt's eyebrow raised even higher. "And what would that be, Ms. Berry?" Kurt asked, sticking out his tongue when she wiggled her eyebrows. "You've been hanging around Puckerman for too long, Rachel."

Rachel smiled fondly and shrugged. "He's motherfucking awesome," Rachel retorted, "and you know it."

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah," he responded, "_right_."

Rachel opened up her mouth to retort but Wes and David ran into the Warbler room then, faces flushed and out of breath, panting like they had just sprint a whole marathon. They straightened out their uniforms, smoothing out the wrinkles and took their seats.

"Sorry that we're late..." Wes started.

"We had to take care of something before we came here," David finished, sharing a glance with Wes, who smirked back cockily at his dark-skinned friend.

"Anyway, start warming up and we'll come back in five minutes," Thad said, glancing at the two warily.

Rachel did her usual routine with Jeff, Trent, Kurt and Nick while Puck tuned his guitar, Mike went over simple dance steps for the _Moves Like Jagger_ routine with Blaine, David, Wes and Thad and Matt practiced rapping with Brock.

After five minutes of warm-ups and discussions, every Warblers' attention was on Mike who was going down the basic steps of the routine. After, everybody was separated into groups and practiced vigorously, hoping to get the steps down the first time. The sight of everybody trying as hard as they can with their focus only on the dancing, it made Mike want to cry tears of joy; he can't remember being this happy with anybody who he was teaching a routine, dance class and glee clubs alike.

"I'll have a more advanced part of the routine next time we practice," Mike said and offered a big smile before collapsing into his seat on the the arm on the chair next to Matt and Brock.

"Thanks Mike. Okay, next order of business...the second solo for Sectionals," Thad spoke, reading his notes for his plan for the Warbler meeting.

"We'll have tryouts and Wes, Thad and I will decide, of course with your guys final consent," David said.

"The tryout sign-up sheet will be posted on the door. On your way out or tomorrow on your way to class, feel free to sign-ups. You have until Friday afternoon to sign up to try out," Wes finished. "Anyone want to add anything before this meeting is dismissed?"

No one raised their hand or spoke out. "Well then, you are free to go. See you guys later and don't forget to sign up by Friday if you want to try out!" Thad dismissed the Warblers and stood up and stretched.

A sea of teenage boys filed out of the Warbler room, some stopping to write their names on the sign-up sheet and others leaving the room without even regarding it. Soon enough, Rachel, Puck, Matt, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David and Thad were left in the Warbler room. Blaine yawned and stretched out on the couch, closing his eyes. Rachel and Wes were busting bickering about something or another and Puck was begging David to tutor him in math while Mike was trying to convince him that it was a terrible idea. Matt, Kurt and Thad were going over the agenda for the next Warbler meeting.

"We should probably go," Rachel said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, looking at the clock. "I mean it's like seven o'clock."

On the way out, Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Matt and Blaine signed up for the second solo. They all said their good-byes, Rachel promising to call Kurt the next day. Parting ways, Mike started to act weird and started dancing towards to where Puck had parked the car. Rachel, giggling, joined in on the dancing fest, half-salsing, half-tap dancing. Mike was attempting to Charlie Brown while ballroom dancing with himself because Matt rejected him. They were all dancing and laughing loudly by the time Puck unlocked his truck.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning still in a good mood from the previous night. She knew she should call her dads and have a proper conversation with them and fill them in on what was currently happening in their daughter's life. She decided to put it off until after she was fully awake and ready for another day of school, which she currently was not.<p>

After she dressed and ate, Rachel picked up her cellphone and dialed her daddy's number. Hopefully both of them were there and awake, she didn't want to disturb them if they were sleeping and she didn't like to repeat herself and her dads never told information correctly. Rachel remember that one time when her dad brought her to the doctor's office for a routine check-up that she went for once a year. When the doctor said she was fine but still had to come back for more shots, he told his husband that Rachel was sick with some weird disease that Rachel couldn't remember the name of and needed to get some shot to help cure her. From then on, Rachel brought herself to the doctor and told both of her parents exactly what Dr. Shureman had said. She rather not go through a situation similar to that one again.

After the phone rang for the fifth time, it went to voicemail. Rachel sighed and waited for the beep.

_Beep._

"Hey Dad and Daddy, um, just call me back whenever you get a chance. I love you guys. Bye," Rachel spoke into the phone and sighed as she ended the call.

There was beeping outside. Rachel soon recognized that beeping from Matt's Nissan Altima. Rachel quickly grabbed her backpack and head towards the car, which Matt, Mike and Puck were already piled in, waiting for her arrival.

"Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence, Ms. Berry," Puck greeted her sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Mike smiled at her and stole her coffee out of her hands and took a sip.

"Mmmm, is that chocolate mint coffee?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it is," Rachel responded, glaring at him, cradling her coffee close to her chest to make sure no one took it again.

"Ooh, can I have so-" Matt was interupted by Rachel, "No! Get your own coffee, this is _mine_."

Matt looked at her bitterly. "You don't need to snap," he said back, eyes narrow like arrows.

"Bite me," Rachel muttered, facing the window and crossed her arms over her chest.

Unknown to Rachel, Puck and Mike both raised an eyebrow at each other, silently asking each other if they knew what happened with Rachel, which neither of them did. From then until he found out, Mike and Puck made it their goal to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini cliffhanger? Eh, not so much. I hope I can post Chapter 3 soon by at the rate I'm going at right now, I can't be sure. I'll make a note of it, don't worry. ;)<strong>

**I actually like writing in Mike's POV, I feel extrememly comfortable writing. Maybe next chapter we'll see a little bit of Matt's or maybe even Wes' and David's thoughts? We'll see...**

**Well, until next time my good people, PEACE!**

**Review please? :D**


	3. Coming to Terms

**A/N: You guys should know how awesome you are. My jaw completely dropped when I saw how many new e-mails I had from this website telling me about new alerts, favorites and reviews. Seriously, you guys make me want to cry tears of joy. (: Thank you and I give you all virtual hugs and epic jumping high-fives.**

**Sectionals is coming up soon! ;D Purchase your tickets here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters except for OFCs and OMCs nor do I own any of the songs I post here. I wish I did though D;**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the third installment of The Four New Warblers. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the school library, trying to do her Pre-Calculus homework but she was distracted. Distracted by the damned cellphone that was burning a huge hole in her pocket. She groaned and threw her mechanical pencil down in frustration, earning a few sideway glances from her peers. The brunette glared back at them, making them avert their stares back to their books.<p>

Rachel hated waiting _this_ long for something. Especially if that something is a phone call from her fathers. That just made the wait even more unbearable, considering the fact that she hadn't had a proper conversation with them in more than a month. She truly missed the conversations between her and them.

Someone slipped into the seat across from her own and looked up. She frowned at the sight before, not even attempting to hide her displeasure like she would usually.

"What do you want Quinn? I'm a little busy at the moment," Rachel said impatiently.

The blond sighed. "Look, Rachel, I know we don't have a great history but this isn't about you and me. It's about New Directions..." Quinn started nervously. "Um, we all really just thought you were going through one of those dramatic stages you go through every once in a while." She downcasted her eyes before she continued. "Truth be told, you're the most talented one of us all and um, well we kind of need you because you kind of hold the glue together; New Directions is a mess without you, espeically since Mike, Puck and Matt quit with you. So, what I'm trying to say is-" Quinn was interrupted by Rachel.

"Look, Quinn, I'm going to stop you right there. I know exactly what you're trying to say and quite frankly, _I don't care_, no offense. I'm the happiest I've been in a _long_ time and no, I will not let you or Mr. Schue or Santana or Finn or Karofsky and the rest of his band of buffoons rain on my parade. I'm sorry, wait, not really, but I have no interest in New Directions anymore. I've moved on and I suggest you guys stop stalling and start finding some replacements before Sectionals or else you're done for it."

Quinn sighed, her hazel eyes glassy. "Look, Rachel-" she started but once interrupted once again, "No Quinn, this conversation's over."

And with that, Rachel collected her belongings and stormed out of the library, her face sour as a grape. She was definitely _not_ in the mood to deal with Quinn or New Directions right now. She had more important things to worry about. They might as well just give up trying to get her, Noah, Matt or Mike back because it's not going to happen, ever. They were making way too much progress with the Warblers and she was happier than she ever was when she was with the New Directions, Mike as well.

Rachel huffed, pushing her thoughts away and walked slowly to her locker to exchange her books. The quiet hallway was suddenly filled with footsteps despite the fact that the bell didn't even ring yet.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a (unfortunately, disgustingly so) familiar voice rang out.

Rachel groaned and spun around, finding Karofsky right up in her personal space. "What the hell do you want, _Dave_?" Rachel hissed viciously, spitting when she said his name in pure disgust.

"Oh nothing, I just came here to congratulate you on quitting New Directions. It made those fuckers worse then they already were," Karofsky said. "Makes my job one hundred times easier, thanks to you, Puckerman, Chang and Rutherford."

Rachel glared at him. "Wonderful," she said sarcasticly, "that will make me sleep _so_ much better tonight."

"I'm sure it will," Karofsky winked and started to walk away.

Rachel was left standing, flabbergasted in the middle of the hallway, staring at the corner Karofsky had rounded mere moments before. She didn't think it was possible but Karofsky hadn't really insulted her. Well maybe slightly but that didn't really count. Rachel didn't think that was even _possible_!

The bell rang and the students of McKinely poured out of their classrooms and made their ways to their lockers and the classroom of their next class. Rachel shuffled her way through the hallways before she bumped into Matt.

"Hey Rachel," Matt said, joining her on her walk through the hallway.

"Hey Matty," Rachel acknowledged him, leaving a pause before she said, "Look, Matt, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have snapped at you..."

Matt shrugged and hugged Rachel into his chest, craddling her with one arm. "It's okay Rach, it was obvious something was bothering you."

Rachel sighed and nodded. "Yeah, um, it's just...my dads...y'know?" Rachel sighed.

Matt's eyes widened in realization. He didn't even think about that. Rachel was always fine about her dads going on extensive business trips together and leaving her home so she go to school.

"Ray, I didn't even know. Did you try to call them or did you talk to them?" Matt asked.

"They were both out when I called so I left a message. I'm waiting for them to call back," said Rachel.

Matt nodded and hugged the girl even harder. "You need to tell them that you don't want them going away again for a while, Rachel. They're your dads, you have a right to see them," Matt told her.

Rachel sighed. "It's not that _simple_, Matt. I barely talk to them anymore because they don't have time for me. I can barely get two words in before they have to do something that doesn't include me. And what would I say to them? 'Daddy, Daddy, please don't leave me'? I'm not five," Rachel hissed.

Matt looked at Rachel sympathetically. "I know Rach, but I see how much it hurts you that you can't maintain a good relationship with your fathers. You're only sixteen; you need a family, parents."

"I know Matty, I know," Rachel sniffled, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, c'mon now, don't cry Rachie. Here, c'mon," Matt dragged her towards the boys' bathroom.

"Wait...What? Matt! Stop! I'm not going in there! I could get in trouble!" Rachel protested, struggling to get out of Matt's iron grip.

"Stop resisting Rachel or else I'll carry you...fireman style," Matt threatened.

That made Rachel clump her mouth shut and fell willingly in Matt's arms. Matt smirked triumphantly and led her into the bathroom. Checking all the stalls first, Matt set her on the counter and locked the door.

He ran a few paper towels under lukewarm water and handed them to the brunette. Rachel smiles graciously at him and began to dab her slightly puffy and red eyes.

"Y'know, the Warblers are just a bunch of wack-jobs, right?" Matt laughed lightly, thinking of their new friends.

"Yeah, definitely. You'd think they'd be all dapper and proper but they're really just a bunch of crazy people who have loads of talent. It's like Dalton is a mental hospital or something," Rachel smile fondly at the thought of Dalton. Man, did she love that place!

"And we just checked into it," Matt finished, winking.

Rachel's smile diminished but wasn't completely gone and her eyes turned serious. "Do you regret coming over to the Warblers?" Rachel asked seriously.

Matt didn't even hesitate to answer. "Not one bit," he replied.

"Do you like it better than New Directions?"

Matt twisted his mouth to the side. "Well, they're both different but I think the Warblers win. I mean, I never got to sing a solo or showcase my talent when we were with ND. Half of the club doesn't even know what my voice sounds like, much less think I even have one to begin with. Plus, there was just too much drama and bullying going on inside _and_ outside of New Directions. But with the Warblers, it's different...better. Not as much drama, more me showing my skills and no bullying. We're treated like kings, and queens, there," Matt said thoughtfully, leaning against the counter.

"I heard 'ya," Rachel agreed quietly, lost in her own thoughts.

"Mike doesn't either," Rachel spoke up suddenly, catching Matt off-guard.

"I could tell; it was fairly obvious. The look on his face when he was teaching us the steps to _Moves Like Jagger_ was pure excitement and enthusiasm, unlike the frustration it usually portrayed when teaching the New Directions how to dance," Matt explained.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I'm still trying to figure it out with Noah. He's kind of hard to read about this thing; he doesn't seem completely sold on the idea but he doesn't resent any of the Warblers or their decisions so far," Rachel said softly, changing the topic.

Matt shrugged. "You never know with him. You should know that the best out of all of us," The chocolate jock raised an eyebrow at the tiny brunette.

Rachel sighed and hopped up the counter. "Yeah, I know that but still! For once in my life, or more than once, I wish I could read Noah's mind," she pouted uselessly.

Matt laughed. "Pouting isn't going to get you anywhere," he informed her.

The Jew whined childishly and buried her face in her hands. "I hate not knowing," she mumbled.

"Join the club," Matt said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and patted Rachel's back.

* * *

><p>Wes sprinted down the hallway, knocking innocent freshmen over, in search of Kurt, or Blaine...or both. Maybe he could talk to Nick and Jeff. Really anyone who wasn't David and was gay. The Asian searched basically everywhere he could think of that Kurt, Blaine, Nick or Jeff would go. And none of them just had to be there, just to his luck. He needed to talk to someone...to clear up his damned confusion and help him figure out what he wanted.<p>

The last place Wes checked was the Warbler room, which was where he was standing at that given moment, royally pissed off at Kurt, Blaine, Jeff and Nick. He stood there being royally pissed off at the world. He stood there being royally pissed off with himself. He resented the fact that he thought he actually had any sort of non-platonic feelings for _David_. It couldn't be David fucking Thompson, his best friend in the whole entire universe. The mere thought of David and him actually trying to have a non-platonic, sexual relationship was completely ridiculous! There was no way in hell that _that_ would ever come to be. Not on Wes' watch, that is. As long as Wes can still deny it, he was good.

Wes looked around the Warbler room, not exactly sure what he was looking for. Shrugging, he sat next to the piano and let his fingers dance across the white and black-clad keys that looked so elegant, so sophisticated, yet they weren't. They were so magnificent, so beautiful and angelic. Just like David was.

Wes sighed, wishing he could really just push those horrid thoughts aside. So, he sang a song he knew was a cry for help.

_Wait, I'm wrong  
><em>  
><em>Should've done better than this<br>_  
><em>Please, I'll be strong<br>_  
><em>I'm finding it hard to resist<em>

_So show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, I'm lost  
><em>  
><em>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you<br>_  
><em>I'll pay any cost<br>_  
><em>Save me from being confused<br>_  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<br>_  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<br>_  
><em>Oh Lord<em>

_Don't let go  
><em>  
><em>I've wanted this far too long<br>_  
><em>Mistakes become regrets<br>_  
><em>I've learned to love abuse<br>_  
><em>Please show me what I'm looking for<em>

_Save me, I'm lost  
><em>  
><em>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you<br>_  
><em>I'll pay any cost<br>_  
><em>Save me from being confused<br>_  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<br>_  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<br>_  
><em>Oh Lord<em>

_Show me what I'm looking for  
><em>  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<br>_  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<em>

_Save me, I'm lost  
><em>  
><em>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you<br>_  
><em>I'll pay any cost<br>_  
><em>To save me from being confused<br>_  
><em>Wait, I'm wrong<br>_  
><em>I can't do better than this<br>_  
><em>I'll pay any cost<br>_  
><em>Save me from being confused<em>

_Show me what I'm looking for  
><em>  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<br>_  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<br>_  
><em>Show me what I'm looking for<br>_  
><em>Oh Lord<em>

As the song was coming to a close, Wes' eyes started to pool and eventually drip tears. When the song ended, Wes started choking on his tears. Never had he been so confused with no one to go to his entire life! What he didn't notice was a certain dark-skinned Warbler leaning against the doorway the whole time, contemplating on what to do with his best friend.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz<em>!" Blaine and Kurt sang, gasping for air because of their insane laughter, as they skipped arm-in-arm through the hallways of Windsor House.

Their fellow house members gave them questioning looks as they skipped past. Kurt and Blaine were usually the calmer, more dapper Windsor house Wablers when not attending class. Wes and David or Jeff and Nick would usually be doing something like this, not Blaine and Kurt. Something was wrong, really wrong.

When the two boys pasted Thad, who was with Trent and Brock, he grabbed Blaine by the arm, causing the two to stop skipping.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he demanded.

Blaine and Kurt shared a wild look at then slowly turned their heads to face Thad. Thad glared back at them, hiding his fright. Kurt and Blaine nodded at each other and took Thad by the arm and started singing at the top of their lungs:

_"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ_!

Thad cringed as the loud singing traveled to his ear. He thought he may have popped an eardrum. But, he could still hear Trent and Brock laughing in the background while Kurt and Blaine continued to still loudly in Thad's ear.

"Would you two stop?" he screeched, bitch-glaring at the four of them, Kurt and Blaine for being jackasses and Trent and Brock for letting them be jackasses.

"Oh cheer up Thad! It's two weeks from Sectionals tomorrow and we're just displaying our Warbler spirit!" Blaine told him excitedly, eyes sparkling like a child on Christmas Day.

"I'll be sure to remember this when Wes, David and I are going over contenders for the second solo for Sectionals," Thad threatened, glaring at the two of them.

"You wouldn't!" Blaine argued.

"You know damn well I would, Anderson," Thad retorted, raising an eyebrow, daring Blaine to make the next move.

The two Warblers had an intense staredown, daring each other to make the next move. Finally Blaine opened his mouth and sang loudly, "_We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!_".

Shrugging, Kurt joined him and linked their arms together. Blaine smirked at Thad as Kurt and him skipped away and continued to sing. They skipped all the way to their shared dormroom and smiled when they saw Wes knocking on their door, back turned to them.

"Hey Wes," Kurt called.

Wes lifted his head and turned to face the pair. Their smiles dropped immediately when they saw Wes' facial expression, full of pain and confusion.

"Have you been crying, Wes?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping to a soothing, velvety tone.

Wes shook his head but his eyes, leaking tears, did not agree. Blaine's heart began to break as more and more tears fell from Wes' eyes. Kurt nodded at Blaine and took Wes by the hand, leading him into the dormroom.

Blaine wondered why Wes didn't go to David about his distress; he and David told each other _everything_. Unless this was about David...

Scenarios ran through Blaine's head, causing him to get angrier and angrier with David. What the fuck did he do to make Wes fucking _cry_? Blaine had never seen Wes cry except the time his grandfather died due to prostate cancer; Wes never cried. Not over girls, not over break-ups, not over bad grades, not over not getting a solo. Wes wasn't a cryer, never was one to begin with.

Blaine try to calm down before entering his and Kurt's room, where Wes was, sobbing and hiccupping on Blaine's bed. Kurt looked at him apologetically.

"He immediately went to your bed. I didn't want to tell to me because I figured it would cause him to be more upset. Sorry," Kurt said quietly, eyes trained on Wes, heartbroken by the sight.

Blaine shrugged at him in return. "I don't really care. Wherever he's comfortable is fine," Blaine said, equally quiet, surprisingly calm.

"What do you think happened?" Kurt whispered.

"Must be something about David since he didn't go to him," Blaine replied, cluing Kurt in on his theory.

Kurt nodded in return. "Understandable."

"What do you think we should do?" Blaine asked, inching closer towards the Asian.

"Uh, I think comforting him would be the best way to go right now. We'll interrogate later," Kurt replied and moved in, sitting on Blaine's bed, motioning for him to do the same.

The bed dipped under their weight and Wes shifted slightly, curling up into a ball. Kurt took Wes' head and placed it into his lap. Blaine reached for the tissues and handed one to Wes. Wes thought it gratefully, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose. Blaine placed the box next to him before standing up.

"I'm going to get a glass of water and maybe something to eat for Wes. Did you want anything from the kitchen, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks. Don't do anything stupid, Blaine," Kurt warned in a threatening tone, glancing down at Wes and then gave Blaine a look that said, '_do_ not _go out and start a fight with David. We don't even know if he's involved._'

Blaine nodded and slipped out of the door. He quietly went down the stairs and to the kitchen. Quickly pulling a glass out of the cabinet and filling it with the water from the water cooler, Blaine looked for something to eat for Wes. He contemplated on cookies but decided not because it would get to messy. Blaine decided on three chocolate-covered doughtnuts. Balancing the three doughnuts in one hand and grasping the glass in the other, Blaine was ready for his epic adventure up the stairs and to his room, where Wes and Kurt were waiting for him to get back.

Blaine thanked the Lord when he got up the marble staircase no problem and hadn't walked into anyone yet, not even David. Walking to his dormroom, his mind started to wander again, still confused about the beginning of the story. He wanted desperately to know what happened but he couldn't just come out and say it, espeically since Kurt told him not to and that would the wrong thing to do anyway.

When he opened up the door, both Kurt's and Wes' heads shot up, Kurt's in ancipation, Wes' in fear. In fear that the wrong person, David, was coming in, invading his privacy. That, especially, got Blaine wondering more. The pain and ache of not knowing was killing him slowly and painfully, like torture.

He set the doughnuts and water on the wooden table next to his bed. Settling down, he sat on the bed, feeling it dip slightly under his weight. Wes seemed to stop crying so hard because the sobs subsided and there wasn't as many tears pouring down his face. Kurt continued to stroke the Asian's soft hair, almost motherly. Blaine leaned back against the headboard, playing with his thumbs, trying to ignore the tension-filled air that surrounded them.

Wes coughed slightly, reaching for the glass of water. Blaine, instead, grabbed it off of the table and handed it to Wes. The slightly taller boy looked at him with gratitude and downed the glass, gulping all the water down like a freaking fish that hasn't been in water for ten seconds. Blaine sighed and took the glass from him. Wes curled up into a ball, head returning to its spot on Kurt's lap, and fell asleep shortly after that.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

"You want to know what happened, don't you?" Kurt asked, a ghost of a smirk playin on his lips.

"I'm afraid so," Blaine replied.

"You can ask him when he wakes up. Let him rest for now though," Kurt instructed.

Blaine nodded and sunk further into his bed, shortly falling asleep after that.

* * *

><p>Quinn signed and hesitated to step into the choir room. They'd be disappointed, betrayed even. As much as the majority of the remaining members of New Directions hated Rachel, they knew that she was the only hope they would win Sectionals; the Wablers were amazing and c'mon, the Oldies were freaking adorable. Now, they had no chance in hell of even placing second.<p>

First of all, they didn't even have enough people; they needed five more to actually be able to enter. Second, Mike's gone, which means Brittany is the only person that in charge of making and taking the choreographing that basically none of them could do. And lastly, Rachel is suppose to be the captain of the Glee club, along with Finn. Finn running the Glee club by himself is just asking for disaster.

Maybe Rachel was right, she needed to stop stalling and starting looking for replacements for Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Matt and Mike. Sooner they find them, the sooner they can start prepping the new members and the sooner they'll be as ready as they'll ever be for Sectionals. Quinn took a deep breath and walked into the choir room with her head on her shoulders and her determination displayed on her face.

Her fellow members looked at her with hopefulness, expecting Mike, Matt, Puck and Rachel to walk in the door right after the blond. Instead, Quinn opened her mouth and said, "We better start looking for replacements. The more time we spend looking, the less time we have to prepare the newcomers for Sectionals."

Disappointment and anger were evident on every face. Mercedes looked at Quinn incredulously.

What do you mean replacement_s_? We only need one for Kurt!" she said, her tone artificially hopeful.

"And Rachel and Puck and Matt and Mike," Sam mumbled, glaring at the floor.

"Oh fuck no! I swear to god, I'm going to go find Manhands and know some fucking sense into that small-ass head on hers," Santana snapped, looking ready to kill.

"You're the reason Rachel left in the first place, Santana? Why would you possibly think that would be a good idea?" Tina snapped back, glaring at the Latina, surprising the rest of the club.

"Don't fucking test me, Cohen-Chang. I _will_ cut you," Santana yelled back, standing up from her chair.

"Guys! Guys! Stop your catfights, save them for later. For now, Quinn's right, we need to find replacements and quick. Tomorrow is exactly a week from Sectionals and we still need people and to teach them the songs and choreography," Mr. Schue spoke up, ushering Santana back into her seat.

"Okay, so who's even going to join glee club anyway? We're not exactly the cool kids on the block," Artie asked, sighing at the last part.

Mr. Schue smiled in return. "I know the perfect people to join," he replied mischieviously.

The members looked at each other and back at Mr. Schue with curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Credit: Show Me What I'm Looking For - Carolina Liar<strong>

**Jesus, so much drama in this chapter! And the waterworks too! The story should be a soap opera. A damn good one though with actually decent actors...**

**Oh jeez, poor Wes, so confused my little dear, he is. He's tied for favorite Asian with Mike and Tina. I'm a fan of singing Asians that happen to be on Glee. (: Don't worry about poor Wes, he'll be fine in the end, I promise ;)...or do I? :o**

**Sorry about the late posting, I went to the city for St. Patrick's Day so I lost Saturday. :P**

* * *

><p><strong><em>COMING UP ON THE FOUR NEW WARBLERS:<em>**

_More relationship and sexuality confusion within the Warblers and New Directions, Blaine confronting David about his suspicions about his involvement with making Wes cry, auditions for Sectionals, the replacements revealed, an important phone call received by Rachel and drama between members of New Directions and members of the Warblers. With Sectionals just around the corner, setlists will be finalized and revealed! So, strap yourself in and prepare for the ride; it's going to be a bumpy one! ;)_


	4. The Ice Inside Your Soul

**Wow sorry, this is probably late...I started writing this on Saturday so I apologize for the time it took for me to post this. It's been crazy this week so please don't hold it against me. Thanks to all my readers, favoriters, alerters and reviewers. Also, thanks for all the praise, I appreciate all of it!**

**Okay, so I made a list of the Warblers name and their actors (actors taken from The Warblers wiki page) so you guys have an idea what they look like.**

**Darren Criss - Blaine  
><strong>Telly Leung - Wes<br>**Titus Makin Jr. - David  
><strong>Curt Mega - Nick<br>**Riker Lynch - Jeff  
><strong>Eddy Martin - Thad<br>**Dominic Barnes - Trent  
><strong>Joey Haro - Roy<br>**Steven Skyler - Christian  
><strong>Cooper Rowe - Paul<br>**James David - Jake  
>Jordan Chrzan - Louis<br>**Brock Baker - Brandon  
><strong>Jon Hall - Ryan AKA Beatz<br>**Matt Hall - Vincent  
><strong>Nelson Beato - Brock<br>**Aaron Page - Mikey [I couldn't resist; he looks too much like Mikey Way ;)]  
><strong>Cord Jackman - Tommy<br>**Luke Edgemon - Flint  
><strong>Chris Mann - Dan<br>**Colin Benward - Chase  
><strong>Jaymz Tuaileva - Johnny<strong>****************************************

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any song mentioned or used.**

**Onto Chapter 4 of The Four New Warblers! Enjoy, my minions.**

* * *

><p>Rachel usually didn't enjoy spending her Saturdays in a car, driving to a school but this time around she was smiling like an idiot. She was going to try out for the solo for Sectionals. At least in the Warblers she has a shot of getting a solo for Sectionals by choice, not by default; Rachel liked a challenge. Driving in her rarely used Honda Civic since Puck had to drive Sarah, his younger sister who Rachel absolutely adored, to one of her friend's houses.<p>

Seeing Dalton up ahead, Rachel put on her blinker and turned into the school's front gate entrance. Flashing her visitor pass, Rachel was quickly escorted into the large school. Smiling as a thanks, Rachel parked in the spot closest to Windsor but not to far from the main building, where the Warbler room was located. She rushed quickly forward, determined to get to the Warbler room before Wes, David and Thad. Rachel wanted to impress them; she wanted to show them that she _really_ wanted the solo even if they did already know.

She made her way down the long hallway and entered the room. Just to her luck, no part of the Warbler counsel was present. Rachel went after her voice warm-ups once and did a quick run-through of the song she was singing. The song was perfect; it was deep and explained her feelings towards a certain someone. Plus, she had great range and tone while she was singing it. That was just a plus.

The door opened and shut quickly. Rachel spun on her heel and smiled at Wes as he took a seat on the couch closed to her. He offered her a small smile in return that didn't reach his eyes. Rachel sighed.

"You want to tell me what's wrong, Wesley?" Rachel demanded, eyebrow raised and arms crossed knowingly.

Wes sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised that you could tell. Blaine always told me that it was never hard to figure out when something's upsetting," he replied, laughing humorlessly.

Rachel smiled sympathetically and took his hand into her small one. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked gently.

Wes shrugged in return. "Not really…well not yet anyway. Eventually. Maybe. Probably. I don't know."

Rachel moved to pat his shoulder. "You should talk to David, you might be able to help," she said, noticing how Wes froze up when she mentioned David's name. "Oh, it's about David, isn't it?"

Wes looked down at his lap where his hands were folded.

That's all Rachel needed. "I'll take that as a big fat yes," she quipped, studying the other, _other_ Asian. "I must be something big, hm?"

Wes nodded solemnly, still not picking his eyes up to meet her warm chocolate ones.

"Wes, look at me. _Wes_, look up at me, please! _Wesley Jonathan Montgomery_, fucking look at me or else!" Rachel pleaded with Wes.

Finally, very reluctantly, Wes looked up at her, staring her straight in the eyes, tears streaming down his face, eyes red and puffy from crying. "Can we talk about this later, Rachel?" Wes snapped, wiping his tears away furiously.

Rachel sighed and rubbed Wesley's back. "Sure thing, sweet thang," she attempted to cheer him up, which didn't exactly work out as well as she had hoped but at least she got a smile out of the dark-haired boy.

Wes rubbed his eyes twice more and took his seat at the Warbler Council desk. Thad came in shortly over that with a folder tucked under his arm. He smiled at Rachel and sat next to Wes at the desk. David was the last to arrive, slightly groggily and a tad bit frazzled.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled and then gave Rachel his attention, the other two Warblers doing the same.

"Um, okay then…I'm Rachel Berry (Thad and Wes rolled their eyes) and I'll be singing _Jar of Heart_ by Christina Perri."

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
><em>  
><em>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>_  
><em>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<br>_  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most<br>_  
><em>I learned to live half alive<br>_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
><em>  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>_  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>_  
><em>And tearing love apart<br>_  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<br>_  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<br>_  
><em>So don't come back for me<br>_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around  
><em>  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<br>_  
><em>But I have grown too strong<br>_  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_And I've learned to live half alive  
><em>  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
><em>  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>_  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>_  
><em>And tearing love apart<br>_  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<br>_  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<br>_  
><em>So don't come back for me<br>_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
><em>  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>_  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<br>_  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>_  
><em>And now you're back<br>_  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
><em>  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>_  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>_  
><em>And tearing love apart<br>_  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<br>_  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<br>_  
><em>Don't come back for me<br>_  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
><em>  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>_  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>_  
><em>And tearing love apart<br>_  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<br>_  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<br>_  
><em>Don't come back for me<br>_  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

"Thank you for that Rachel," Thad said smoothly, a grin on his face. "We'll let you know if you made semi-finals on Tuesday."

Rachel smiled, teeth and all. "Okay, thanks Thad!" she replied happily and them practically skipped out of the Warbler room. She could hear the Warbler Council chuckling at her antics.

Rachel continued her skipping until she reached Windsor House, where she stopped to open the door that led into the magically crazed world of the Windsors. She stopped to say hi to Christian, a Warbler that she knew since Kurt had came to Dalton who had came down with pneumonia and was ordered to stay in bed for the next two weeks.

"Hey, how are you doing, Chris?" she asked, keeping her distance. "I'd hug you but I kind of don't want to get sick."

Christian smiled weakly. "Understandable," he mustered. "I'm getting better, how about yourself?"

"Good. Just got back from my audition for the solo for Sectionals," Rachel explained. "I really hope you're feeling better, Christian. We need you for Sectionals."

Christian barked out a small, wheezy laugh. "You keep telling yourself that, Rachel."

"Oh come on, it's true, don't be so modest," Rachel smiled. "Well, I hope you're feeling better because I need my sane Warbler back. I hear that Nick and Jeff are planning something…something big and scary that be potential scar a few people for life."

The dark-haired boy laughed at his fellow Warbler's dramatization of the situation. "Isn't that a typical Jeff and Nick plan?" he asked, shaking slightly with laughter.

"I guess so," Rachel half-smiled.

The door to Christian's room opened and Flint ran in, face dripping with sweat and completely flushed. He swiftly locked the door and ran into his bed, diving up the covers.

"Uh, Flint?" Rachel asked incredulously, looking bewildered.

"Nick-k-k a-and J-Jeff-f…a-attack," Flint managed to wheeze out and then collapsed onto the bed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I guess I better go out there and put a stop to their idiocy," she huffed.

Christian chuckled and flashed Rachel a smile. "I guess so," he agreed.

"Ugh!" Rachel frowned. "Feel better Christian and tell Flint to take it easy when he wakes up. I'll see you guys later."

And with that, Rachel unlocked the door and marched out of the room and into the hallway. She stomped down the stairs and into the main hallway. It looked like a freaking war zone in there. Fallen bodies everywhere and people coming to aid them. When Rachel got her hands on those two, they were dead. DEAD!

All of the sudden, Rachel felt a sharp pain right in between eyebrows. She lifted her eyes to see a Nerf dart right in between her eyebrows and hear Jeff congratulating Nick. Oh, they were completely dead. Even when they were already dead, Rachel was going to kill them.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you asshole?" Rachel screeched and lunged after them. "You two are _so_ dead!"

"Nick…Nick! Run!" Jeff shouted and started to retreat, Nick hot on his heels. "Someone help us!"

Scared to get run-over, the boy of Windsor moved out of the wild goose chase. Jeff tripped over Paul's foot, causing him to fall and tumble to the ground.

"Jeff!" Nick shouted, prepared to stop for his best friend.

"Go on without me!" the blond shouted dramatically.

"No, I can't!" Nick replied, equally dramatic.

"Go, Nick! Leave me behind!" Jeff argued.

Nick opened his mouth but said no words and then just took off. Rachel stopped running to catch her breath when she heard Nick shout, "Beatz! Hide me!"

Rachel just shook her head and laughed. She followed Nick's voice and then heard Beatz hiss, "Nick, get _off_ of me! We have _guests_."

Rachel stopped short when she saw who the guests were. "No! Rachel's gonna kill me! She probably already killed Jeff! We hit her with a Nerf dart!" Nick cried, hyperventilating.

"Yeah, well you deserved it. You know how much she hates those damned things," Beatz retorted, not noticing his guests shock-stricken faces.

Beatz averted his gaze from Nick to Rachel, who was at the end of the hall. "Looks like you're out of luck, Nick. Oh hello there Rachel," the blond smirked.

"Uh, hey Beatz…" she waved awkwardly, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the people staying next to the Warbler's resident beat-boxer. "Nick, you can come down now. And no, I did not kill her best friend. You can go back to him now."

Nick hopped off of Beatz and then started a full-on sprint towards the kitchen, where Jeff was currently lying. Beatz and Rachel shared an eye roll. "Crazy jackass," the blond muttered, Rachel snickering in agreement.

"Anyways, hey Rachel, you know these guys, right? Can you take them up to Kurt and Blaine's room for me?" Beatz asked, oblivious to the discomfort that was clearly shown on Rachel's face. "They wandered into Stuart by accident and I gotta get back before Vinny sets the kitchen on fire again. Thanks Rach!"

Rachel sighed and waved good-bye to Beatz as he left. She then turned to the 'guests' and frowned. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" she hissed.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Santana snapped back.

"I'm Kurt's best friend, unlike any of you, I was there for him when he decided to transfer to Dalton," Rachel retorted.

"Whatever. Just let us see Kurt," Quinn said, trying to keep the peace.

"Fine but I hear that you guys did _anything_ to upset Kurt, I have Sue Sylvester on speed-dial," Rachel glared at Santana, Quinn and Mercedes.

"White girl, just take us to my favorite white boy," Mercedes said impatiently.

Rachel rolled her eyes and led them to the main hallway, which was now clear of fallen bodies, except for Zach, who fell asleep during the Nerf war. Rachel caught sight of Nick sitting next to Jeff, who were laughing and nudging each others. Rachel smiled at the sight and they waved to her. She waved back and was urged forward by the trio behind her.

Rachel motioned for them to follow as she went up the stairs. They passed by Flint and Christian's room right and Flint was coming out of it. He waved to Rachel and she nodded in return. A few more doors down was Kurt and Blaine's room. Stopping at the door, Rachel turned to them. "Say here," she said.

The petite brunette opened up the door and slipped through the small crack, closing it behind her. Blaine was in the midst of getting dressed while Kurt was nowhere to be found. Blaine let out a small yelp when he noticed that Rachel was standing the room.

"Knocking would've been nice," he quipped as he buttoned his white button-up that looked so nice with his Dalton uniform.

"Yeah, well it's too late for that," Rachel said. "Anyway, I'm looking for Kurt; where is he?"

"I think he went to the mall with Dan. Something about getting something for Dan's girlfriend," Blaine responded as he put on his navy blue blazer.

"Thanks Dapper Duck!" Rachel said, kissing the boy on the cheek.

The curly boy chuckled as she left. Once Rachel closed the door, she faced Santana, Mercedes and Quinn. "Kurt's not here. He's at the mall with one of his friends. Sorry," Rachel said and started to walk away.

"Hold up Berry," Santana snapped, grabbing her arm so she was forced to stay in place.

"What Santana?" Rachel snapped, glaring at the Latina.

"Fuck you, you little bitch," she spat and then walked away, Quinn and Mercedes following her.

Rachel clenched her fist and reminded herself that she throw it back in their faces at Sectionals.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Victoria's Secret with Dan, who was awed-struck by the gay boy's boldness. Kurt wrinkled his nose at his friend distastefully. "What?" he finally asked when Dan's expression never changed.<p>

"Nothing, it's just…you just like waltzed in here like you didn't care that this is a _women's_ underwear store," he replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I come in here all the time with Rachel and sometimes with my step-mom," the blue-eyed blue explained.

Dan's jaw dropped. "And they _let_ you?" the brown-eyed boy asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes once more and pulled Dan towards the body care section of the store. "Yes Dan, they let me shop here," Kurt said, picking up a bottle of perfume and sprayed it. "What do you think?"

"Mm, smells good. Can we buy it?" Dan asked, getting a waft of the perfume.

"Yeah, just go to the counter and buy it. I'll be right there, I need to get something first," Kurt said, directing Dan to the check-out counter.

Once Dan was gone Kurt went back into the main store and looked through the displays. Once he found what he was looking for, he put it back where he found it and made a mental note of it.

Kurt walked back to the counter where Dan was standing being questioned by an older version of Snooki, spray-tan and all. Dan looked completely nervous and when he noticed that Kurt was standing next to him, he looked at him pleadingly.

"Is this for your girlfriend?" the lady behind the counter asked Dan once more.

"Y-Yes, it is," he managed to stutter out.

Older Snooki narrowed her eyes. "What's her name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mandy, her name is Mandy," Dan muttered.

The orange woman sighed and handed Dan the perfume in a box. "Enjoy sweetie," she said.

Dan nodded shakily and as soon as Older Snooki let go of the box, he bolted from the store. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed Dan back into the crowds of people at Westerville Mall.

"Are we done shopping?" Dan whined as Kurt fell into step with him.

"That's up to you," Kurt replied. "The only thing is is that I have to be back at Dalton by one o'clock for my audition."

Dan checked his watch. "Well it's twelve-thirty right now and the drive is give or take about fifteen minutes back to Dalton. So that's about twelve-forty-five when we get back and I'm _so_ done with shopping for right now so let's hit the road."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started towards the exit that they came in through. "I hope there isn't a lot of traffic," he said.

Dan nodded in agreement. "And that you're there on time for your audition. You know how much Thad hates to wait," Dan agreed.

The ride back was respectively fifteen minutes and filled with ramblings about everything and nothing. Kurt really liked spending time with Dan; he was down-to-earth and a lot different from the rest of the Warblers. As a straight man, he was extremely comfortable talking about Kurt's "gay crush" on Blaine and how they were eventually going to get married and have "gay babies" if Blaine eventually finds the courage to ask Kurt out.

Kurt didn't even realize they were at Dalton until he caught sight of the front gates. He turned into them and sighed.

"Well that was fun," he said to Dan as he flashed his Dalton ID at the security guard. The gate opened and Kurt drove into the front entrance of the large private school.

"Yeah, it was," Dan smiled. "Thanks for coming with me. I think I just found my new gay best friend."

Kurt playfully punched him in the arm. "Oh _please_ don't become one of _those_ people," he begged the brunette.

"No promises," Dan replied, sticking out his tongue.

Dan and Kurt said their good-byes and Kurt went off into the Warbler room. David, Wes and Thad were all waiting there, hands folded on the table. Kurt smiled politely at them. "Kurt Hummel, I'm singing _How Far_ by Martina McBride." The blue-eyed boy opened up his mouth to sing.

_There's a boat, I could sail away_

_ There's the sky, I could catch a plane_

_ There's a train, there's the tracks_

_ I could leave and I could choose to not come back_

_ Oh never come back_

_ There you are, giving up the fight_

_ Here I am begging you to try_

_ Talk to me, let me in_

_ But you just put your wall back up again_

_ Oh when's it gonna end_

_ How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_ I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_ Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_ So I'm gonna walk away_

_ And it's up to you to say how far_

_ There's a chance I could change my mind_

_ But I won't, not till you decide_

_ What you want, what you need_

_ Do you even care if I stay or leave_

_ Oh, what's it gonna be_

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_ I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_ Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_ So I'm gonna walk away_

_ And it's up to you to say how far_

_ Out of this chair, or just across the room_

_ Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon_

_ How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_ I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_ Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_ So I'm gonna walk away_

_ And it's up to you to say_

_ Yeah I'm gonna walk away_

_ And it's up to you to say how far_

Thad, Wes and David clapped for him and he bowed slightly, chuckling a bit. "That was awesome Kurt," David complimented. "You have a great vocal range!"

Wes and Thad nodded in agreement. "We'll tell you on Tuesday if you made the semi-finals for solos. You'll be performing in front of the Warblers if you do," Wes said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys, I'll see you later," Kurt said, parting from his three friends.

"Bye Kurt," they chorused back and began to compare notes.

Kurt walked calmly to Windsor House, which was a madhouse, as usual. Nick and Jeff tricked Trent, Roy, Brock and Mikey into an intense game of Hide-and-Seek Tag while Francis attempted to make stir-fry while Flint was trying to make something to bring up to Christian. On the other hand, the upstairs was unusually quiet. Kurt decided it was safer to just escape to the upstairs of Windsor before Nick and Jeff try to force him into playing a round of Hide-and-Seek Tag with them.

Kurt ran silently up to his room where Blaine was studying and singing softly under his breath. He turned when he heard the door close and smile. "Hey Kurt," he greeted politely. "How was shopping? More importantly, how did your audition go?"

Kurt smiled slightly. "Shopping was good, Dan and I picked out this nice perfume for Mandy, she's gonna love it," he gushed. "And my audition, well I don't know if I should tell you, I mean you _are_ my competition. But I'll tell you something, they clapped."

Blaine laughed. "Fair enough," he surrendered, holding out his hands in defeat. "I guess I shouldn't run my song ideas by you then."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh please do," Kurt smiled, sitting down in front of Blaine, on top of his desk. "It's not like it would make a difference. I mean, I already finished my audition and I doubt I'll go to the semi-finals, considering I've only been a Warbler for about three weeks."

"Fine, since you're so good at convincing me, I'll tell you," Blaine said, a playful smile playing on his lips. "I'm thinking either _Animal_ by Neon Trees or _Nine in the Afternoon_ by Panic! At the Disco. I'm having a hard time deciding."

Kurt nodded approvingly at the choices. "Both of artists have similar voice tone," Kurt said thoughtfully. "I think _Nine in the Afternoon_ would be a little bit easier for you to sing because the vocal range is exactly like yours but I'd really have to hear you sing it to really determine my answer."

Blaine nodded. "I agree but there's high parts in both songs. I'm pretty sure _Nine in the Afternoon_ has a greater number of higher parts," Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged. "Whatever song you think you could sing better is the song you should sing," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded. "I guess you're right," he agreed. "Anyway, what song did you sing for your audition?"

Kurt twisted his lips to the left side of his face, contemplating on whatever or not to tell Blaine his song selection. "Uh, well I did _How Far_ by Martina McBride," the younger boy admitted.

Blaine sucked his lips into his mouth and nodded slightly. "Nice, I like it," Blaine finally said.

"So, what are you studying for?" Kurt asked, swinging his legs.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Goldstein is giving my Calculus class a 'prep exam' on Monday," Blaine groaned distastefully.

"That sucks," Kurt smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it does," Blaine grunted. "Oh and by the way, Rachel came around today looking for you. You should probably call her."

Kurt nodded and whipped out his white iPhone and speed-dialed her.

"Whatcha need, Beyonce?" Kurt heard Puck's voice over the phone.

"Puckman? What in the world are you doing with Rachel's phone?" Kurt asked.

"Berry's cooking me dinner at the moment. She told me to answer it," he explained.

"Why the hell is she cooking you dinner? You two aren't married yet," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'yet', Hummel?" Puck grunted into the phone.

"Oh calm down, get your boxers in a twist, Puckerman," Kurt quipped and he heard Blaine chuckling in the background. "Anyway, can you put Rachel on the phone? I need to talk to her about…things…"

"What type of 'things'?" Kurt could practically _hear_ the smirk in Puck's voice.

"That's none of your concern, Noah," Kurt retorted. "Just put your almost girlfriend on the phone or else I'll have her cut off your balls in your sleep."

"Fuck, fine," the mohawked boy grumbled into the phone and must've handed it to Rachel.

"Hey Kurtsie! What can I do for you?" Rachel greeted happily.

"Hey Ray," Kurt smiled at hearing the sound of his best friend's voice. "Blaine said you came by earlier."

"Oh right, that…Um, when I was at Dalton because I had my audition earlier today and well I went to Windsor after that where Nick and Jeff had planned a Nerf ambush. And then they hit me in the head with one of those stupid Nerf dart things and I started to chase them. Anyway, Paul tripped Jeff and he fell but Nick kept running and then he climbed on top of Beatz because he was in Windsor at the time and yeah…" Rachel trailed off, clearly missing a part to the story.

"I don't see how that would involve Blaine telling me that you were looking for me," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well…you see, uh, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes came to Dalton and well they were with Beatz because they wandered into Stuart because of their inability to read signs and well Beatz left me with them because he was afraid Vincent was going to light the kitchen on fire by accident again and they made me bring you to your room. You weren't there but Blaine was so I asked him and he said that you were at the mall with Dan so I told them to go home and Santana said 'fuck you' to me and then the three of them just left," Rachel rambled.

"She did _what_?" Kurt heard Puck screech on the other line of the phone.

"Noah, Noah, calm down!" Rachel commanded him.

"Rachel! You should've called me sooner! I could've something!" Kurt protested.

"No Kurt, you couldn't have," Rachel argued. "Whatever, how was your shopping trip with Dan? Buy anything nice that I could potentially borrow?"

Kurt sighed and excused the topic change. "Dan got Victoria's Secret perfume for his girlfriend and I didn't get anything. Dan didn't want to stand on the lines," Kurt rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Yeah well I'm in desperate need of a shopping spree so we can go next weekend. Plus I have to find something to substitute for the Dalton uniform for Sectionals," Rachel said.

"Oh thank god. We haven't been on a shopping spree in forever and it's completely overdue. It will be just me, you and the Wicked soundtrack," Kurt smiled at the idea.

"Sounds good, Kurt," Rachel said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kurt. Noah and I's dinner is ready. I'll text you later."

"Have a good night, Rachel," Kurt laughed and ended the conversation.

Blaine was walking towards to door as Kurt laid on his bed. Kurt waved at Blaine and laced his fingers togethers behind his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He sighed contently before falling into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

* * *

>After Kurt fell asleep, Blaine walked down the stairs and into the senior commons where David was lounging, reading a book in French. The shorter boy stopped and gave David a long look. The dark skinned boy looked up at Blaine and smiled.<p><p>

"You know that you're a little creeper Blaine, right?" David said, smiling.

Blaine didn't reply and just keep staring at David. He stared back, refusing to blink. To David he thought it was just another random staring contest between the two of them but for Blaine, it was different. He searched David's eyes for any signs of guilt, trying to find just the slightest amount.

When Blaine blinked, David suddenly cheered. "Haha bitch, I win!" he shouted, probably disturbing the rest of the surprising peaceful Windsor house. Blaine just continued looking at him.

"Okay Blaine, this is getting really creepy now," David said uncomfortably.

Blaine didn't respond, again. Instead, he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Blaine, man, this isn't funny anymore. What's up?"

"Why did you make Wes cry?" Blaine asked, no, demanded. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"What do you mean Wes was crying?" David asked, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

Blaine glared at him. "You know _exactly_ what I mean," Blaine shot back darkly.

David sighed and turned away towards the window. "Just leave alone Blaine," David pleaded.

"No, David, I can't! I can't because Wes came to Kurt and me hysterically crying and I know it has something to do with you! For Wes' sake, please just talk to him! I can't stand seeing him like this!" Blaine yelled, his face turning bright red. "David, Wes needs you more than ever right now. I don't know what's bothering him but you do so please, _please_ do yourself and him a favor and just sit down and talk."

"It's not the simple, Blaine!" David shouted back.

"What's not simple, David?" Blaine spat. "Please fucking enlighten me on what's not simple about talking about!"

David glared at Blaine. "You don't know Blaine. You just wouldn't get it," David said, try to withdraw himself from the situation. "It's not the same with you."

"What's not the same, David?" Blaine pleaded. "If I knew maybe I could help."

"Blaine, just please, _please_ leave it alone," David pleaded with the curly haired boy. "I doubt Wes is ready and I sure as hell am not either."

"Ready for what?" Blaine asked, completely oblivious to David's message.

"You'll figure it out someday," David said and stormed out of the senior commons, ready to burst into tears, leaving Blaine standing the middle of the room hopelessly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Song credit: Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri and How Far - Martina McBride.<strong>

**Okay, loong chapter! I still feel bad for poor Wesley :'( He's so adorable and the whole angsty thing just doesn't work for him or David! D;**

**More of the OOC Warblers next chapter and Matt and Mike will be featured as well as some Puckleberry goodness!**

* * *

><p><em>Next up on <span>The Four New Warblers<span>:_

_More Sectionals solo auditions, Wevid confusion with Blaine in the middle of all of it, drama between New Directions and the Warblers, a phone call to Rachel from Rachel's fathers and the replacements in New Directions are being revealed! Stay tuned! Sectionals is coming up soon ;) _


	5. When Everything's Meant to be Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Nope, just borrowing.**

* * *

><p>"Oh hell to the <em>no<em>," Mercedes yelled, standing up out of her seat.

"Mercedes, please, sit down. We need them for Sectionals and honestly we don't have any other options," Mr. Schue said, motioning for Mercedes to sit back down in her seat.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Schue. They're the reason that we don't have enough people in the first place!" Quinn argued back. "If Kurt didn't go to Dalton Rachel, Puck, Mike and Matt would've never been influenced to quit!"

"Look, this isn't up for discussion! We need them and who knows; maybe this will actually build a good, strong relationship between you guys!" Mr. Schue said, glaring at the glee club members. "Alright, boys, you can go take a seat over there." Mr. Schue pointed to the chairs on the the risers.

They all grunted, clearly not happy with any part of the situation, much like the other teenagers in the room. Beiste glared at them. "You guys behave," she commanded like she was speaking to a pack of dogs.

"I don't see why we have to do this," Azimio complained.

"I know. I didn't sign up and try out for football so that I could sing and dance like an idiot on a stage," one of the freshmen, Steven, commented.

"Another word from anyone and you'll be off the team and have five days worth of extended detention," Beiste threatened. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Coach," the rest of the Titans muttered.

"Alright, let's get started," Mr. Schue smiled. "I realize that most of you guys on the football don't even have any idea what we actually do here so Quinn agreed to sing a solo for you guys."

Quinn hopped of the riser. "Thanks Mr. Schue," Quinn said, smiling at the teacher. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The clapping was weak when Quinn finished and Azimio spoke up, "So you want us to sing badly and pray that our dancing doesn't suck ass?"

Laughter erupted in the football players section while the glee clubbers glared at them. Will pursed his lips.

"Why would you say that Quinn's singing was bad?" Mr. Schue asked, cocking his head to the side. "I thought it was perfectly okay myself."

Karofsky rolled his eyes. "It's obvious you guys suck without Lady, Diva, Chang, Puckerman and Rutherford," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"Karofsky, Adams, what did I _just_ say?" Beiste glared at the two of them.

"Sorry Coach," they both muttered their apologizes.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Mr. Schue said. "Hey Brittany, how far are you done with the routine for Santana's number?"

"Almost done, Mr. Schue," Brittany replied, smiling her oh, so dopey smile. Mr. Schue nodded and looked at Quinn and Sam, who were sitting slightly part.

"How far are you guys done with the duet?" Mr. Schue asked.

The two blonds looked at each other. "Uh, Mr. Schue, we haven't even started discussing possible song choices," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

Schue resisted the urge to groan. He knew if he had assigned Rachel and Puck the duet they would've have already picked a song and started rehearsing it. But instead, he picked Quinn and Sam and with less than two weeks away from Sectionals, they haven't even picked a song, much less have rehearsed anything together. He was really regretting his decision now, just like Rachel had hoped for.

* * *

><p>Mike and Matt walked down the hallway of McKinley quietly talking amongst themselves when Tina and Mercedes approached them. Mike and Matt smiled slightly and waved to their former fellow glee clubbers.<p>

"Hey guys, whatcha need?" Mike greeted them.

The two girls continued to frown at them and then finally Tina spoke up in a quiet murmur, "Why would you leave us hanging?"

Mike and Matt frowned back at them. It took all of Matt's self control to not snap at the girls. But coming here, sounding oh so innocent and trying to make Mike and Matt believe that they were the bad guys would just not slide. And Matt and Mike both knew what Mercedes did on Saturday with Quinn and Santana, which involved Rachel.

"I don't want to hear it, Tina," Matt grunted and started to walk away with Mike.

"You don't want to hear what? You don't want to hear that you guys left us, betrayed your friends, right before Sectionals just because your best friend felt like she didn't get enough solos? Because she didn't get every single solo that it was _favoritism_? Is that you don't want to hear? Or is it just that you feel guilty enough?" Mercedes snapped at the two.

"You know what Mercedes? Shut your _damn_ mouth! You don't know shit about Rachel or why she left. Quite frankly, you don't know shit about _us_ either!" Mike shouted back. "You don't know how great a singer Matt is or how much better off Puck, Rach, Matt and I are without you guys weighing us down. And by the way, have you ever notice how much Rachel gets bullied when she was in glee club? And notice how Mr. Schue never stopped it because it was always Santana, Quinn or Finn putting her down? Yeah well, that's an example of favoritism that should not be tolerated. But yet, it is."

Mr. Schue walked into the hallway to find Matt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike having a yelling match. He jogged over to the scene and tried to standing in between the two parties.

"You all need to calm down! We don't need to be fighting, what we need to be doing is restoring the peace. Even though Mike and Matt aren't a part of the New Directions anymore, they still are a part of this family, just like Rachel, Kurt and Puck! We still need to act like the family that we once were!" Mr. Schue scolded the four teenagers. "Yes, it might be a touchy situation but Matt and Mike have made up their minds. We can't keep living the past, we need to flash forward to the future! There's no need to fight over anything!"

Mercedes groaned. "You just don't get it Mr. Schue, do you? They left us when we needed them the most! They don't _deserve_ to be a part of our family anymore!" she snapped at the teacher.

"We made it work, didn't we Mercedes?" Mr. Schue replied back coldly. "Mike, Rachel, Matt and Puck already made their decision. What's done is done, we can't keep trying to point fingers at them and blame them for a choice they made. Even if you don't agree with it, it wasn't your decision to make!"

Mercedes opened her mouth to say something but then clamped it shut and stormed away, muttering curses to herself. Tina looked at Mike and Matt, somewhat apologetically, and then followed Mercedes. Matt and Mike turned to look at Mr. Schue.

"Uh, thanks," Matt said, a bit awkwardly.

Mr. Schue smiled softly at the two boys. "No problem and like I said, you're still a part of the family even though you're not the club anymore," he assured them. "If any of the other kids gives you anymore problems, just come to me and I'll deal with them."

Matt and Mike smiled at their former director. "Thanks Mr. Schue," they said together.

"It's not a problem," Mr. Schue told them. "Anyway I've got to go to a meeting. I'll see you guys around."

They nodded and waved to Mr. Schue as he walked away. When he disappeared behind the corner, Matt and Mike resumed their walking down the hallway. Then they saw a sight they'd never thought they'd see. Led by Scott Cooper, the hockey team threw slushies all over the football team, well the ones that weren't apart of the New Directions, or Puck, Mike and Matt, or so they thought.

"What the fuck, man?" Karofsky shouted, looking absolutely murderous.

"We heard that you guys joined the fairy club," Scott said. "Never thought you would join Hudson. I also heard that Chang, Puckerman and Rutherford left it before you guys came. Guess we were wrong about who was straight and who was a homo."

The fire in Karofsky's eyes was enough to set alarms off in Matt and Mike's head. As fast as they could, Matt and Mike sprinted over to the scene before a brawl took place. Standing in the middle of both parties, the two boys glared at the hockey team menacingly.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here Cooper before I _let_ these guys attack you," Matt snapped icily.

Cooper scoffed. "You really think you scare me, _Rutherford_?" said Cooper, trying to act superior. "And you too Chang, I could _snap_ you like a motherfucking twig."

Mike practically growled and was about to pounce on the mulleted asshole but Matt put an arm out in front of him, as if that would stop him from ripping Cooper into shreds. Instead Matt snarled, "Don't test me. All of these guys could fucking kill you in a matter of seconds."

"Whatever," Cooper scoffed. "Let's go boys before we _catch the gay_."

Karofsky snarled at the hockey team as they passed the football team, both parties death glaring at each other. _What an odd sight to see,_ Mike thought. _I would've never thought that the hockey team and the football team could hate each other so much._

When the hockey team rounded the corner Karofsky turned back to Mike and Matt. Some of the guys were glaring at them menacingly and others were staring at them gratefully.

"You should've let us beat the shit out of them," Karofsky said, oddly calmly. "I know you guys hate them probably more than we do because they used to give you so much crap about that stupid glee club."

Mike sighed. "None of you guys could afford to get expelled of even suspended," said the Asian. "Beiste would've kicked any of your asses off of the team immediately for fighting."

Azimio nodded. "Yeah and thanks to Diva, Ladyboy, Puckerman and you two, we have to fucking _join_ that stupid ass club," he ranted. "I fucking hate Schuester or whatever the fuck his name is. Fucking little prick."

Matt and Mike both snorted. "He's okay but yeah, he is a prick," Matt agreed.

The bell rang and their classmates poured out of their classroom and the hallways were suddenly full. Matt and Mike both disappeared into the crowd, on their way to their next class. But first, they had to tell Rachel and Puck about what they just witnessed. And then call Kurt and fill him in. Man, what a crazy day it has been and it's not even 9:30 yet.

* * *

><p>Kurt clutched his coffee cup and shot Jeff the best bitch glare he could muster at the moment. The blond woke him up a <em>very<em> ungodly hour just to tell him that the sun was fucking rising earlier this morning and Kurt _needed_ his beauty sleep or else there was _hell_ to fucking _pay_. Jeff backed off a little bit and ducked his head so that his hair fell in front of his eyes.

Blaine shot him a sympathetic look. _Blaine_ was the luckiest bastard on the planet right now. He wasn't woken up by his crazy friend who decided it was necessary to deprive Kurt of his sleep just because he wanted to watch the sunrise.

"Mr. Hummel, please sit up. I'm afraid that you will fall asleep in that position," Mrs. Welker, the cute, little old lady that happened to be Kurt's Economics teacher.

"I apologize Mrs. Welker, it won't happen again," Kurt said politely, holding in a yawn.

The old teacher smiled at him kindly and turned back to the papers that she was currently grading. When she looked down Kurt let out a huge, silent yawn and then turned to glare at Jeff, who was hiding his face in his bangs guiltily. Kurt scoffed at the blond, clearly unimpressed, and continued to work on the handout that Mrs. Welker gave the class.

The brunette felt something, more like _someone_ who was looking to lose a finger if he didn't stop, poking at his back. Kurt turned around to shoot daggers at the person but was met with Johnny's innocent smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and handed his worksheet to the dark brunette, who smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Kurt, you're the best, unlike Blaine over there who smacked me upside the head when I asked," Johnny said loud enough for Blaine to hear, who gave him a look of disbelief, and glared at the dapper boy.

Kurt chuckled into his hand and shook his head at his friends' antics. He should've known right from the beginning that Dalton Academy was going to be full of mental patients who disguises themselves as proper men who are living angels and do nothing wrong. What a pile of bullshit that was.

Kurt pulled out a book from his satchel and began reading it vigorously, not wanting to be bothered except when Johnny handed back his worksheet back to him. By the time the bell rang Kurt was almost done with it, only about ten pages to go while he started it halfway through the book when he picked it up earlier in the period.

"No homework tonight, boys," Mrs. Welker announced, making all the boys fistpump or smile in delight. As much as they liked the old lady, she gave a ton of homework, and it wasn't easy at all. Sometimes Kurt was up until 3 AM just trying to complete one of his homework assignments for Economics.

Moving quickly to get to his next class, Psychics, which was in a separate building, before he was late because Mr. Carlo just absolutely _adored_ giving the students that were to his class detention. He met up with Beatz and Nick on the way there, the three of them speed-walking as fast as they could. The trio sat down in their respective seats just as the bell rang, thankful for their ability to walk as fast as they could, espeically considering the fact that they had to come from all different buildings.

Kurt zoned out of the lesson but paid attention enough to copy down what Nick had in his notes. Kurt began day-dreaming of Sectionals and how his still somewhat friends' hearts will be broken as the Warblers accept the first place trophy and they get last place. The solemn looks on their faces made Kurt's heart ache even it was only just a simple dream. But the bullying that Rachel had to put up with in that club made his heart _break_.

New Directions were so damn cruel and critical towards Rachel for no apparent reason. They might be even more vicious than the football team, and that's a _lot_ coming from Kurt. Most of members made her feel like she didn't deserve to be there even though she was truly their best performer. Glee club was suppose to be a home, after all Rachel was practically the one who even started glee club. If anything, those members should have been damn grateful for a performer like her.

Kurt sighed at the thought, the really ugly but true thought that destroyed Rachel internally. It was a sad thing to see Rachel break down like that and when she finally couldn't take it anymore, she just left, stopped fighting to belong with the club who was never going to accept her because of jealousy.

He knew Quinn was jealous of Rachel; Kurt overheard her talking with Santana and Brittany and her tone was just that: jealousy. Kurt found it absolutely idiotic to make someone feel so bad about themselves just because you're simply jealous of that person. It wasn't fair to them, or really yourself because it won't make you any less jealous or bitter.

The bell rang and Kurt sighed, gathering his books and started towards the door before Beatz and Nick could catch up to him. He really had so serious thinking to do, not just about how badly New Directions treated Rachel, but just New Directions in general, and that didn't involve anybody but Kurt at that point.

* * *

><p>Puck walked into the hallway with his guitar case where the Warbler room was, unmistakably nervous. Did he get, like, graded or some shit like that? Was there a fucking point system? He knew then that he should have been listening to Rachel when she was talking about her audition. Seriously, he was a fucking idiot.<p>

Puck hesitated to open the door when he finally walked up to the doorway of the room. Luckily (not really), he didn't have it. Someone else fucking did it for him.

"Motherfucker!" Puck yelled as the wooden door collided with his face.

"Oh my god, I'm freaking sorry, Puck," Vincent, Beatz's little brother, said, wincing. "Are you okay? I didn't break your nose, right?"

Puck held his nose, making sure it wasn't broken. "No, no, I'm fine," Puck reassured the younger boy. The guilty expression on Vincent's face still didn't disappear. "Vinny, it's fine."

Vincent nodded, not meeting Puck's eyes, and then scurried away. Puck just shook his head and then walked into the Warbler room, where Wes, David and Thad were waiting for him. Puck nodded and then and started to sing and play his guitar, not bothering with an introduction because they already knew him.

_All my life I've been chasing something_

_I feel fate breathing down my neck_

_If the road I'm on somehow lead me nowhere_

_No retreats men no regrets_

_'Cause I'm not going to break_

_and there ain't no mistakes_

_and there ain't no turning back_

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the light of love_

_Though for now it seems this struggle has only begun_

_I'm still believing_

_Our day is going to come_

_When we step out of the shadows and into the sun_

_Into the sun_

_Say a prayer for a generation_

_Hope is frail in this modern times_

_In a cold world of complication_

_I refuse to be left behind_

_And I'm not going to break_

_Nobody can take_

_This feeling from my soul_

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the light of love_

_Though for now it seems this struggle has only begun_

_I'm still believing_

_Our day is going to come_

_When we step out of the shadows and into the sun_

_Into the sun_

_Into the sun_

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the light of love_

_Though for now it seems this struggle has only begun_

_I'm still believing_

_Our day is going to come_

_When we step out of the shadows and into the sun_

_ Into the sun_

The three boys were nodding their heads the whole time, seeming to be enjoying the performance. The song came to a close and Puck looked at them expectantly. When they didn't say anything Puck raised an eyebrow at them.

Thad cleared his throat. "Um, Puck, you do that you won't be able to play your guitar during group performances, right?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, lips pursed.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Um, we'll let you know soon if you made semi-finals," David said. Puck nodded and slipped out of the room. When he was out of the building and in one of the parking lots he pulled out his phone.

The phone rang and rang but no one answered. Finally the phone went to voicemail. Puck sighed and called another number. The person picked up up the phone on the second ring.

"Hey Mike. Get Matt…oh, he's over there already. Whatever, I'm coming over and we're going to play video games and drink booze…Yes, I do realize that it's a Monday…Whatever! I'll be over there in a half-an-hour, I'm at Dalton right now…Kay, bye."

* * *

><p>Rachel could hear her cellphone buzzing in the background but she decided that this conversation was more important. After all, it was the first time in so long that she was talking to her dads. It wasn't fair to them or her if she just ditched the conversation for another one with somebody she probably saw all the time.<p>

"So Rachel, tell us about this new glee club that you joined," she heard Leroy say.

"Well, they're an all-boy a Capella, well used to be because I'm in it," Rachel replied nervously.

"Oh? Was that for the school that Kurt transferred to?" Hiram asked coolly.

"Yeah Daddy, that's the one," Rachel calmed down.

"You will be performing at Sectionals, correct?" Leroy questioned.

"Yes Dad," she answered.

"Did you get a solo?" Hiram asked.

"I tried out for one, I don't know yet if I got it."

"Oh. That's good I suppose. It was good of them to let a new member tryout."

"Yeah, it was."

They talk for a little bit after that, until it was ten at night. Then, Hiram said, "Rachel, sweetie, your dad and I are gonna go. Listen, we'll see you in about a week."

"Okay Daddy. I'll see you two soon. Enjoy the rest of your trip," Rachel sighed.

"Thanks Rach. So long, good night," Leroy said cheerfully.

"Bye Dad, bye Daddy," Rachel smiled and then hung up the phone.

Rachel buried her face in her hands and then rubbed her eyes. She started up the stairs and walked into her bedroom's bathroom. When she locked the door behind her, she started to break down.

* * *

><p>Wes was walking down the corridor of Dalton at ten o'clock at night even though he should really have been back to Windsor house already because curfew was in fifteen minutes. He heard footsteps coming towards the hallway he was in. The Asian turned around, getting ready to apologize to the teacher or janitor for staying out so late but he heard a familiar, beautiful voice singing.<p>

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_ Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_ And I don't want to go home right now_

_ And all I can taste is this moment_

_ And all I can breathe is your life_

_ Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_ I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_ And I don't want the world to see me_

_ Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_ Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_ When everything feels like the movies_

_ Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_ And I don't want the world to see me_

_ Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ And I don't want the world to see me_

_ Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ And I don't want the world to see me_

_ Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

_ I just want you to know who I am_

Wes could feel the tears streaming down his face as he heard David's voice start to fade away when the song was ending. What was David sing about? _Who_ was David singing about? Why wouldn't the world understand? And why was he being so confusing?

Wes' head started to hurt as the questions became overbearing, they became too hard. Wes was ready to answer some of those questions and he was sure David wasn't either. He sounded so damn desperate and fucking confused. Wes was about to start hitting his head into the wall when he remember David still didn't know of his presence.

The Asian held his breath, straining to hear something, _anything_. And he did hear something. He heard the sound of David weeping. And it broke his heart into fucking two.

* * *

><p><strong>Song credit: Love Story - Taylor Swift, Into the Sun - The Parlor Mob and Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls<strong>

**Sorry for more angsty stuff. Oh and sorry that I'm two weeks late. I can't really come up with a valid excuse other than saying that I was reading fanfiction. :P Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>COMING UP ON THE FOUR NEW WARBLERS:<em>**

_Kurt confronts Santana, Mercedes and Quinn about their little debacle with Rachel, Puck's hungoverness, Wevid with a touch of Blaine drama and Kurt tried to make a move on good ole Blainey Boy. Sectionals is just around the corner! Stay tuned!_


End file.
